


Customer Service Needed for Returns

by tea_leaves_and_dvds



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Awkward Dates, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, No one knows how Midgardians age, Possessive Loki, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_leaves_and_dvds/pseuds/tea_leaves_and_dvds
Summary: Soulmate AU! Is there a return receipt for soulmates?





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was only eight when the words (if they could even be called that) appeared on his side. It had started to burn a lot at first, but it had been more anticlimactic than people made it out to be, becoming more of a new dull ache as each word appeared than the searing pain they made kids expect. He ran to the mirror and lifted his shirt to watch them come into existence. “Jarvis! Jarvis!” He screamed as it was happening, the pain overshadowed by the excitement for what was happening.

The man ran into the room and immediately crouched by him, seeing the young boy with his shirt halfway up his chest, trying to read what looked like chicken scratches through the mirror. “What does it say?” Tony asked, trying to peer at the writing, even as Jarvis tried to hold him still so he could try to decipher it.

“God, your soulmate has worse handwriting than your father.” Jarvis mumbled, but he was excited as well, relieved and glad that it was confirmed that Tony would not have to remain alone. His own health was failing him and he knew it, even though he tried to hide it from Tony. He didn’t have much time left and he had hoped to be around to make sure Tony had at least gotten his soul bond mark.

It was rare but there were some that never got a bond, like Maria and Howard; and while there were some who were happy without a mark, the boy he had raised was so optimistic, so hopeful, and yet so fragile, that Jarvis knew he would need someone by his side someday. “Come on, Jarvis!” Tony whined and finally lay on the ground so Jarvis could get a better look. 

“Okay, okay!” Jarvis said. “The words aren’t done, but the first two is ‘you are’.” He stroked Tony’s hair, seeing him wince a little as the next word began to appear. “’Really a’” he told him and they waited some more, Jarvis trying to soothe the pain even though Tony never complained, the excited smile never leaving his face. “Okay, last one, I think!” He said as the word could finally be read. “’Disapp-‘” he froze and looked down at Tony, whose bright eyes had gone dark, filling up with angry tears. “Tony….” He breathed and the little boy shoved his shirt down as he sat up. 

“Fuck them.” He mumbled and usually Jarvis would have said something about his language but he just wrapped his arms around Tony as the boy rubbed his eyes angrily. Tony curled up in his lap and cried softly, just shaking and leaving a small wet spot on Jarvis’ shirt. “I don’t need them if they don’t want me.” He finally mumbled, when he had no more tears left, and felt comforted by the warmth of Jarvis’ arms around him and the sound of his heart, too tired to cry anymore. “I have you and Ana, right?” He asked and closed his eyes.

Jarvis felt his already weak heart break more but nodded, trying not to cry now. “Yes… yes, of course you do.” He told him and ran his fingers through the boy’s soft hair, scratching his scalp gently. “We’ll be here for you as long as we can be.” He told him. Tony felt comforted and let the exhaustion pull him into a deep sleep, going limp in Jarvis' arms after a few more minutes. Even in rest, he looked so sad and Jarvis wondered why it sometimes seemed that Tony had to be the one to pay for everything Howard had done wrong throughout his life.

He stood, carrying Tony to bed and tucked him in again. He turned on the nightlight he’d gotten him a few years ago, smiling as stars and planets were projected onto the ceiling, and hoped the light would comfort him somehow.

* * *

Loki woke up to what felt like a branding. He hissed and looked at his bed partner - one of the guards who was currently asleep - trying to calm down when he realized he wasn’t being attacked and stood, walking over to his bathroom. He knocked over some things, not caring if he woke the sleeping man, just concerned for the pain at his side and looked at the mirror as the writing appeared on his side. He frowned and stared closer, trying to make out the words that were suddenly appearing on him and wondered what type of magic this was and if he was in danger.

“’I am Tony Stark’?” Loki mumbled and traced the letters over with his thumb, hissing as they hurt still. He felt the mark throb angrily and it made him nauseas. It felt worse than any wound he’d gotten in battle and he clutched at his chest, confused as a wave of sadness and anger hit him. “What magic is this?” He hissed and gripped at the nearby sink to pull himself up. He summoned his clothes as he re-entered the room and gave the guard a hard shove. “Wake up.” He said as the man was startled awake. “Get your clothes, I need you to do something.” The man scrambled for his clothes and Loki worked on controlling his breathing, glad that the pain seemed to be settling. By the time the man was ready, it had mostly disappeared. “Go to the library, get me books about magic from other realms. There aren’t many.” He told him and waved him off.

He knew this magic was not from Asgard, but perhaps he’d been cursed by an elf, or someone from Jotenheim. It wasn’t unlikely, there were only a few decades before either he or Thor would need to ascend to the throne. 

Loki stared at the sun coming up as he waited at his desk, his thoughts on the mark and what it could mean. It wasn’t until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him that he was pulled from his thoughts. “I got the books, sire.” The guard said and Loki rolled his eyes as he felt the man’s lips press slow kisses to his neck.

“Thank you.” He said and pushed the man away. “You can return to your duties.” He grabbed the first book in the pile and opened it, listening to the slow footsteps as the man walked out, no doubt hoping Loki would change his mind and ask him to stay.

Loki was better off alone and he knew that. There were too many expectations in a relationship, too much to lose. Loki was selfish and he knew it, and he had always been better at taking than giving; if that meant he had to be alone, then he had long accepted that. 

* * *

Months passed and Loki was close to throwing out all the books on his desk out of the window. He slammed the tenth book shut and hissed as the mark began to sting again. “Fuck!” his back arched, like he’d been hit, and he gripped the table. He was afraid and he cried out again as the mark burned. He managed to stand and made his way to the door. “Call my mother!” He hissed at one of the maids that walked through the halls.

He cursed "Tony Stark", whoever that was, and thrashed in his bed as the pain got worse. Whoever was doing this to him had the sadistic tendency to make the pain appear at the most random of times, and it was driving him insane. Sometimes he was filled with such a loneliness that he could hardly stand it, and sometimes, like now, it was pain and fear, and betrayal somehow. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on breathing until a pair of gentle hands touched him. “Mother.” He breathed, blinking away tears he hadn’t noticed were there.

“Loki, what’s wrong?” She breathed and watched as he pulled off his tunic.

“I got it months ago, I’ve been trying to figure out what type of curse it is, but I can’t find anything-“ He screamed and Frigga had to hold him down as he clutched for his chest. “Something's wrong!” he gasped and didn’t care who could hear. “This is the worst it’s been.” 

She held him. “Loki- my Loki, listen!” She said and held him down. “You haven’t been cursed.” She said and he tried to focus on her. “It’s from Midgard.” She explained and her hand went to the mark, her hand glowing as she began a spell. “It’s a soul bond.” She said as she reduced the pain. “It’s old magic, one of the only types they have left in Midgard.” She explained and wiped his tears with her free hand. “It is my magic, my son.” She said and stopped when she had eased the pain as much as she could. “The Midgardians begged for a way to find companionship, this was the way I could do it.” She explained. “To have the words your soul mate first speaks to you on your body.” She stroked his hair gently as Loki stared up at her in shock. “It was never meant to cross realms… I have never seen it do that before, and I guess your magic made the secondary effects of the mark far more powerful.”

“Secondary effects?” He asked, his throat raw from screaming. His head felt like it was reeling. He knew his father and mother had long ago meddled in Midgardian affairs, but it was of no interest to him before. 

“That people baring each other’s marks could feel, to some degree, what their other half was feeling.” She said and gave him a sad smile as he realized what that meant. “I suppose… it was not my best idea.” She breathed. 

While the physical pain was gone, Loki still felt the pain and fear from before. He touched his chest. “Mother, what type of person can suffer so much?” He asked, breathless from the pain. He knew pain – he was definitely no stranger to it – but the type of emotion this person felt was raw and unforgiving. “I want to find him.” He said and sat up. “See him, at least.” He said and Frigga nodded.

They stood and went to Frigga’s work shop and Loki tried to sit down and think as she looked for the potion that was needed. “What does the soul bond entail, mother?” He asked her, afraid of the answer.

“Bonds are interesting things, Loki.” She said. “It was meant to find the person who would make you feel complete.” She explained and riffled through the shelves. “Someone who can make you happy, someone you should spend your life with.” She said. “That can be a number of things, a lover, a partner, a friend.” She explained. “Just know that being around that person is what is meant to be, it is how one can be happiest.” She smiled at him softly. “You’re lucky.” She said softly and he felt a bit of warmth in the pit of his stomach.

 “I suppose.” He mumbled and stood when she found it.

“Come here.” She said and they stood over a large vessel. “You have his soul mark on you, so just touch the potion as I pour it in.” She said and opened up the bottle and began to pour. Loki held his breath and he touched the warm liquid and they watched the clear water go white before an image appeared on the surface of the water. 

It was a young boy, not more than a few centuries old, Loki figured, his small body draped over a casket. “No, Jarvis, no!” He breathed, holding onto the humbly plain casket like his life depended on it. “You can’t leave me…” he whimpered and cried openly. The service seemed to have long ended and only three other people remained. 

“Is it the boy?” Loki asked, but he knew it was, figuring it was this pain he was feeling. Frigga nodded and was about to stop the potion when the boy was roughly ripped off the casket.

“Stop it, Tony!” The man hissed. “You’re a pathetic embarrassment! He’s dead!” The man said and Loki felt rage at the way the man talked to him and shook the boy violently. “He’s dead! It’s time to move on!” The boy shook his head defiantly, still crying and tried to pull his hand out of the man’s hold and go back to the casket, only to receive a hard slap for his efforts.

“Howard!” The woman behind him hissed. “Stop it. Someone will see.” She grabbed the boy and wiped his face. “Nothing happened.” She told him, even as he cried harder. “Nothing happened, right Tony?” Her voice was demanding. He nodded slowly and she stroked his hair. “Time to go.” She said and carried him to the car that was waiting. Loki was shaking, his hands gripping the table like a vice. For as much of a difference that Odin made between he and Thor, he had never been enough of a coward to touch him like this. He tried to commit the man’s face to memory, knowing he would find him someday to make him pay.

“That’s where all his fear is coming from.” Loki mumbled and looked away once the images disappeared. “All the pain, and loneliness.” He breathed.

“Are you going to find him now?” Frigga asked and knew she could talk Odin into letting Loki go if it meant finding his soulmate. Loki bit his lip.

“Mother, he’s only a child.” He muttered. “I want to… but how can I know if it is the time to meet him?” He asked and shook his head. “I want to at least be able to offer him some form of stability.” He said. “Hopefully a place in the palace when I am king, or advisor to Thor.” He mumbled the last part but Frigga smiled all the same. 

“Alright.” She smiled softly. “Should I keep an eye on him?” She asked and Loki shook his head. 

“No.” He said. “If I see more of what happens to him, I might not be able to help myself.” He sighed, knowing he would have a difficult time even ignoring what he felt from the mark.

“Alright.” She said softly. “Let’s go then.” She led him out, walking back to his room. “I should warn you, Loki.” She said. “Bonds have been broken before, sometimes on purpose… sometimes by accident.” They paused at the door of his room. “Death, or feeling unworthy can cause a bond to break.” She explained and Loki nodded. 

“Don’t worry, mother.” He said and touched her arm. “I take care of what is mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Asgardians still don't know that Midguardians don't live as long as they do.

“Sometimes, I wonder if you’re just an idiot or you pretend to be.” Loki mumbled, looking up at Thor. He sat in the corridor of the palace, a few feet from where the others were training. They had been sparring and in the heat of the moment, Thor had ripped Loki’s shirt in an attempt to pin him, revealing the soul mark for the others to see. Even now, the mark was exposed and Loki glared at the guards who stared at him as they walked by, not surprised that gossip had already made its way around. He had managed to hide his mark for more than three decades and now this happened.

“I’m sorry, brother.” Thor said and handed Loki his own shirt and Loki pulled it on quickly. Thor knew about the mark and what it meant, having barged in on Loki changing almost half a decade ago and had refused to leave until Loki explained what it was, always worried that his brother had begun to meddle in dark magics. When it was explained to him, Thor couldn't deny that he thought it was beautiful, though it didn’t stop him from teasing Loki about it, mostly about how he would essentially have to raise his own mate. Despite Thor's jabs, Loki didn’t seem bothered, and it explained some of the positive changes he and others had noticed in him. “I don’t think many of them will care.” He tried to appease him. “Besides, no one besides our friends would dare to comment on it.” He reminded him.

“They’re your friends, Thor.” Loki corrected and sighed as he looked out the nearby window. They could still hear the sounds of sparring, the clinking of swords and animated cheering. “Besides, I don’t care what any idiot chooses to say about me, I doubt there could be anything that I haven't heard before.” He muttered. “But Anthony will still be a child when he arrives, there is not much time left before father picks one of us to ascend to the throne.” He glared up at Thor. “I didn’t need him to be targeted more than he already would have been.” A Midguardian child in the palace would already have attracted attention, but Loki could have passed him as his ward until now. 

Thor sighed and sat by him. “You care about the child, don’t you?” He asked, and couldn’t deny the slight envy he felt. He had seen the changes in Loki, watched him become more level-headed than he already was (which was already far more than Thor could hope to be), more rational, and almost wise in a way no one had expected of him, and he wondered if it was because he had someone to do that for. Even their father had noticed, and on occasion took Loki's advice on political relations more than Thor's (though he still refused to acknowledge it). “You don’t even know him.” He mumbled. “Besides, he's a child, you won’t be able to have any type of romantic relationship for centuries.” Thor reminded him and blinked when Loki laughed.

“Is that honestly all you can think about?” He asked, looking at Thor like he was stupid, a look Thor was already far too familiar with. “I don’t care if he is a child. I don’t expect anything more than his happiness.” He said and Thor watched his hand go to his chest. He had seen it happen every so often, when Loki was reading or focused on something else. “If anyone deserves better it’s Anthony.” He said. “That’s what Tony is short for.” He informed him. “I think it suits him a bit better.”   

Thor frowned. “How would you know?” He asked and tried to keep the jealous tone out of his voice. “You haven’t even met him yet.” He pointed out. “He could be a terrible brat.” He said and raised his hands in defense when Loki glared at him again. “I’m just wondering, brother." 

“He’s my _soulmate_ , you oaf. Whatever he is, I’m going to be fond of him.” He smirked. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand though.” He said and didn’t miss how Thor frowned. “But I can feel what he feels.” Thor waited for more and frowned deeper when Loki didn't say more. 

“And what does he feel?” He asked, trying not to sound to demanding and failing.

Loki looked at him. “This is one of those things I refuse to share with you, Thor.” He said calmly. “Perhaps you can ask mother to give you a soul mark; you will understand why I don’t want to share this with you.” Loki knew Thor had tried to ask their mother for a soul mark soon after finding out about Loki's, and knew he was being petty by bringing it up since the attempt had not worked to produce any type of mark.

Thor grit his teeth and stood. “Fine.” He said. “I need to go back to sparring.” He mumbled. “You need the practice, so you should come back too-“ he froze as Loki fell onto the ground, clutching his side over his mark. “Guards!” He screamed and leaned down by him. “Loki, Loki” he looked down in concern, Loki’s teeth biting down hard enough on his bottom lip to draw blood, trying not to scream. “Call my mother!” He told them and picked Loki up. He ran towards Loki’s room and set him down on the bed. “Tell me what’s happening!” He was shaking and Loki’s hands attempted to rip at the shirt on him. Thor helped him and turned him on his side to where the mark was and blinked as the letters that had been the same as always were now red and raised. “What’s happening?” He breathed and watched as a black line began to get drawn through the first word.

“Thor?” Frigga came in and walked up beside him, touching Loki’s side gently as the other convulsed. “Oh gods, no.” She breathed. 

“What is it mother?” He asked as ran his hand over Loki’s back gently, panicking when “Tony” was crossed out as well.   

“The boy is dying.” She said softly and flinched when it brought out a pained scream from Loki, who was still struggling to remain conscious and could hear her. He thrashed in the bed and she looked to Thor to hold him down. “Loki, you have to remain calm!” She begged and stroked his hair but knew that in moments like these, mates felt each other’s pain and no amount of her magic could ease that. “Get a healer!” She shouted to one of the guards. “I want the strongest sleeping draft we have.”

“Mother… is that right?” Thor asked quietly. “Wouldn’t Loki want to be awake for…” He trailed off and Frigga sighed. 

“I don’t want to see him suffer like this.” She said but knew that Thor was right. Loki struggled under them and Frigga kept her eyes on the words, wondering how or why this was happening and how it would affect her son to know that his mate had died before they got to meet. The last word remained intact but she knew it was only about time. 

Frigga felt the words get trapped in her throat when the healer came and they had to force Loki still and force his mouth open to get the sleeping draft in. He cried out, both in pain and at what he knew was happening, but it didn’t last long before he was forced into a deep sleep.

“How long will he be out like this?” Thor asked and moved around nervously, making sure Loki would be comfortable. 

“A week.” Frigga said softly. “It would be best to perhaps keep him this way until Tony has…” Her eyes dropped down and she sighed. “I did not expect this to happen.” She breathed and stroked Loki’s hair.

“No one did, mother.” Thor told her gently. “But Loki is strong, he will move past it.” He said but he knew from her face that she also doubted it. They sat beside Loki, the two worrying besides his bed and trying to make him as comfortable as possible even though the pain was still present on his face.

* * *

When Tony woke a week later, inside a cave and with shrapnel and a car battery shoved into his chest, what surprised him the most was the overwhelming sense of fear that was decidedly not his own.

His soulmate, who he tried hard not to focus on, was mostly the quiet type. Not too many spikes in emotions besides the occasional wave of pride, or anger, but besides that, he or she had remained a solid constant in Tony’s life. Aside from Rhodes, the words on his side were the only things that hadn’t changed.

Years of therapy had told him that his loss of Jarvis, then his parents, and the constant “problematic” words on his side, were the cause of his emotional problems. Being stuck in a terrorist cave, surrounded by weapons he had created, began to tell a different story of how he'd gotten himself into this mess.

“I’m going to fix things, Yinsen.” He told the man some weeks after they had begun to work together on the suit. “Get us out of here, and you can find your family.”

“And you can find your soulmate.” Yinsen said and smiled at the unimpressed look the man gave him. “You are in your forties-“

“Late thirties.” Tony corrected him quickly.

“’Late thirties’” Yinsen conceded. “You should attempt to look for them. Have something for yourself besides these.” He nudged a missile with his foot. 

“Yeah, well I don’t think my soulmate is going to be super impressed with me anyway.” He mumbled, knowing the man had seen his soul mark when he had operated on him.

“You never know.” He said and tightened a few bolts on the foot of the armor he was working on. “It could turn out a lot different than you think it will.” He hummed. Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t think there is a wrong way to interpret ‘you’re really a disappointment’.” He mumbled. “I’m not trying to rush the breaking of my bond.” He said and Yinsen blinked at him.

“You think they are going to break it?” He asked.

Tony shrugged. “I’m ready if they do.” He mumbled, knowing many people fell into a depression or even took their own lives when bonds got broken. “I don’t want someone who is going to be miserable by being by my side.” He told him and kept his eyes down on his work until Yinsen touched his arm. 

“Hey… they might surprise you. Don’t assume the worst from the start.” He smiled. “If I had, I would have let you get water boarded.” He chuckled as Tony hit his arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback! Please keep reviewing and specifically let me know if the time jumps make sense or if I should be more specific about when in time things happen. Loki's passing out is parallel to when Tony gets kidnapped by the ten rings. 
> 
> I'll also be adding more tags as I go along, but Asgardians are still blissfully unaware that Midguardians don't live as long as they do.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki’s sleep lasted three months. It was during this time that Thor and Frigga had continuously watched the mark heal only to come close disappearing again, over and over. Once it had been healed for almost two weeks, they had no choice but to wake Loki, letting the potion wear off as Frigga waited by his bedside.

 Loki opened his eyes slowly and stared up at the ceiling. “You had no right to do that.” He said quietly, his body not responding to him properly just yet.

 “I had to, Loki.” Frigga sighed softly. “You were suffering.” She breathed and tried to touch him but he jerked away from her. “Loki, please.” She huffed, like he was being unreasonable. “You were hurt.”

 Loki glared at her, too tired to be properly angry. “It was supposed to be my choice. I’m not a child, mother.” He told her. “And Anthony was suffering as well.” He reminded her and tried to push himself up from the bed. “I need to find him.” He breathed as he managed to stand. “I need to find him now, there is no point in waiting anymore.” He walked past her, stumbling a bit as he grabbed a bag and filled some of his things inside a leather satchel, and grabbed clothes to change into, trying to reserve his strength.

“Loki, you just woke up.” She said, “You can’t just run off to Midgard, you need to build up your strength!” She sighed as he ignored her, continuing to get dressed. “At least let Thor go with you.” His lip curled, but knew she was right. With how he felt, he doubted he would be strong enough to even get to where Tony was without passing out.

 “Fine.” He hissed. “Just get him.” He mumbled and picked out a few potions from his shelves, tucking most of them into his bag and poured one into a glass and downed it, feeling some strength return to him. He was going to need it. He doubted Midgardians had the strength to face up against him, but he wanted to be prepared. “Howard Stark…” He reminded himself, remembering the man who had been so cruel to Anthony. If Howard wasn’t the cause of Anthony’s near death experience, then it was surely his neglect that had made this happen. He shifted through the few weapons he had hidden at his desk and strapped a dagger to his hip. 

“I’m ready, brother.” Thor said as he opened the door and Loki nodded, deciding to ignore the look of relief that the oaf was giving him.

“Let’s go then.”

* * *

“-And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries.” Obadiah gripped Tony’s good arm and pushed him off the podium as he tried to do damage control – some nonsense about Tony being confused and having gone through a lot.  
  
There was enough chaos that Tony managed to slip out, Pepper and Rhodes preoccupied with talking to the reporters. “Get a ride from Rhodes, Happy.” Tony said as he got near the car and ignored the sigh from his bodyguard as he got intoit. He took the wheel, struggling a bit at first since he only had one arm at his disposal but he managed to drive towards where they kept the large arc. 

He sighed and leaned forward against the railing that surrounded it, his eyes traveling lazily over the shining monument. “Could be smaller...” he mumbled to himself, biting at his lip as he thought.

He blinked at the crash outside and looked out through the glass doors of building to see some rays of light disappear, leaving a smoking ring on the cement, around the two men that stood there. He took a step forward, getting closer to watch the large blonde (dressed like some sort of viking) look around in wonder, looking like he was suppressing a stunned smile and keeping a large hand around a clunky sort of mallet. The man beside him seemed like a direct opposite of the first - pitch black hair, thin and lithe, and dressed in an almost obscene amount of leather. His eyes were narrowed, looking around for something rather than taking in his surroundings. Tony’s feet had carried him forward without meaning to and he had pressed his hand up against the glass of the door, his curiosity outweighing his common sense.

He managed to push on the door for half the second before a pair of green eyes were on him. He watched them go from hopeful to angry and Tony took a step back, letting go of the door as the blonde’s mallet began to spark and the two rushed towards him.

“Is this him?” The blonde hissed as they burst through the door and Tony scrambled back until he slipped and fell down on his ass when the other nodded and waved a hand that was shining green. He gasped as a strong hand was wrapped around his neck and he was lifted and pressed up against a wall by the large blonde, crushing his windpipe enough to make him panic and try to struggle.

“You are really a disappointment.” Loki said and took his dagger out, pressing the sharp blade against Tony’s cheek. Tony stopped squirming as the words knocked what little air he had left out of him. “What type of father are you that lets his son feel so much pain?” The man hissed and Tony’s eyes widened and he began to struggle again in earnest when the blonde’s hand tightened around his throat some more. “Where is Tony, Howard Stark? What have you done with him?” The man hissed and Tony tried to pry the hand off his throat to no avail.

 “I _am_ Tony Stark!” He gasped and was dropped and he groaned as his sprained arm hit the ground. “Fuck!” He hissed and gripped his arm in pain.  

“That’s not possible!” Loki said and he felt himself shake as he stared at the man who claimed to be his Anthony, now writhing in pain. “I saw him… just three decades ago.” He said and wrapped his arms around himself, confused and overwhelmed.

Tony glared up at the man but his eyes softened at the distressed look on his face. “That’s thirty years.” He said sternly, wincing as he sat up against the wall. “I’m almost forty.”

Thor looked between them and pointed his hammer at the man when Loki didn’t respond. “How old do Midgardians live?” he asked and the man glared up at him.

“Maybe eighty to a hundred years if you’re lucky.” He said and shoved the hammer away from his face, annoyed. “I thought my soulmate was going to be an asshole, not some a psychotic alien.” He hissed at them and felt Loki’s pain and his own satisfaction from seeing him wince at the words. 

“I- Anthony, I didn’t know.” He said softly and Tony sighed and looked away from him. “Why would I be an ass-“ He froze as he realized what had been the first thing Tony had heard from him and felt the blood drain from his face and knelt down by him. “You’ve had… _that_ on you since you were a child?” He breathed and tried to touch him. 

Tony had to look away from those sad eyes and felt Loki’s pain for him. “Stop it.” He mumbled and pushed against his chest. “Don’t look at me like that.” He said and stood slowly. “Come on.” He said and looked at the two of them. “You can't be here. I need to call someone… and I need a drink.” He breathed and guided them out to the car. “Get in.” He kept avoiding the man’s sad eyes and just got in the front seat.

“What type of horseless carriage is this?” Thor wondered as they began to move and looked around in more open wonder. Tony held back a groan and clicked a button on the dash.

 “JARVIS, call Pepper, tell her I need to see her in the tower. Protocol 011.” He said and felt a headache coming on. 

“Yes sir.” The AI responded and Loki leaned forward so he could see Tony.

“He’s alive?” He asked. “Your Jarvis?” He blinked as Tony’s knuckles turned white from gripping the wheel. “He was important to you, wasn’t he?” 

“No, he’s still dead.” He mumbled. “This is an artificial intelligence that I created… the name is coincidental.” He glared at the man through the rearview mirror when Loki gave a small disbelieving hum. “What’s your name anyway?” He asked. “Why do you know so much about me?”

“I am Loki, of Asgard.” He said. “...And this is my brother, Thor.” He added when Thor coughed. “When I understood what the mark was, I used a potion to see what you were doing… that is when your Jarvis was being mourned.”

 Tony elected to ignore that last part. “What? They don’t have soul marks where you’re from?” he asked and Thor shook his head.

“Loki Is the only person that we know of to have one.” He said. “That is why he wanted to come here to get you.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “And what? It took you three decades to figure out how to come here?” He asked, wondering why Loki hadn’t come before if he already seemed to know that Howard had been abusive. "What type of species just assumes they're the default anyway?" He huffed. "You didn't think anything was off when I was going through a lot of emotions through puberty?" He knew he was being a bit unfair, but he hadn't expected his soulmate to be this. 

“No, I just wanted to wait until I was in a more stable position.” Tony tensed again and Loki knew he was upset. “Anthony,  I'm sorry. I didn’t know-“ His jaw snapped shut when Tony stepped on the gas, the three of them swerving through the highway and both Thor and Loki looking like they were going to be sick from the speed. Through the mirror Loki could see the amused, sadistic grin on his soul mate's face.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love petty Tony. Thank you to all the reviews! They've been great and given me lots of great ideas! Please continue!


	4. Chapter 4

Tony smirked as he got out of the car, leaving it in the lot of tower. “Come on, you two.” He said encouragingly and walked towards the elevator.

Thor and Loki stumbled out of the car, Thor looking positively green and like he was going to faint while Loki hid it a bit better but felt the same. “Your mate…” Thor swallowed as he felt the urge to throw up, “is insane.” He breathed and held his hand over his stomach. 

They walked after Tony, who seemed far too used to driving driving like a lunatic. “He’s just upset.” Loki muttered and tried to focus on calming his own stomach so he didn't throw up in front of his soul mate. They got to the elevator and Thor and Loki stepped inside curiously, surprised when it began to move and carry them upstairs.

“This is my floor.” Tony said once they stopped at the penthouse. “If you can't find me, I’m either here or in the basement, working.” He told them and went to his liquor cabinet. “Do you want a drink?” he asked them.

“It’s the middle of the day.” Thor said and Tony shrugged and poured himself a drink anyway.

Loki wandered around the floor, looking at the bare walls and expensive but generic décor that was scatted around. He looked for some signs of Tony’s personality in the room and didn’t see any. “Does anyone live here besides you?” He asked and blinked when Tony shook his head. 

Tony felt the pang of Loki’s pity in his chest and he narrowed his eyes at the man. “Listen,” he said sternly “it’s a bit late for your regret, about 30 years too late, and I sure as hell don’t need your pity.” They turned as they heard a beep from the elevator and Rhodes and Pepper came in quickly. 

“Tony?” Rhodes asked and went to him. “What happened? JARVIS said someone attacked you.” Tony nodded to Loki and Thor.

“Yep, meet my soul mate, Loki, and his brother, Thor.” They blinked and stared blankly at the other two. “Set them up downstairs for me, will you?” he asked and moved to the elevator. “I have work to do.” He mumbled and left. 

“I’ll… go get you two some clothes for today.” Pepper said and ran off towards Tony’s room.

“Well, come this way, I guess.” Rhodes said and led Thor and Loki downstairs.

 “Are you a friend?” Loki asked and felt comforted when Rhodes nodded, glad that Tony wasn't as alone as he had assumed. 

“Yeah, going on for 20 years now.” He said. “Where are you guys from, anyway?” He asked, looking them up and down. 

“Asgard.” Thor said simply and Rhodes raised an eyebrow.

“And that’s where? Like Europe?” He asked and shook his head when they stared back at him blankly. “You know what, I don’t want to know.” He said and got to a room for Thor. He gestured for him to go in and the blonde nodded in thanks before going in. 

“He’s upset that I didn’t come to get him sooner.” Loki said softly as they walked over to the other room. “But I didn’t… I didn’t know. How can I make it up to him?” He asked and Rhodes looked at him curiously.

“Well definitely don’t pressure him.” He told him. “He’s been through a lot recently.” He explained and sighed. “And besides… he has a hard time trusting people in general…. If you want to know more about him just ask JARVIS.” Rhodes pointed up. “He’ll give you a run through of public information about Tony… the rest you’d have to find out from Tony.” Loki blinked as the man pat his arm encouragingly. “Listen, being attacked on your first meeting sucks, but it’s honestly better than what Tony had originally expected you to do. I think you two still have a shot.” He said and walked back towards the elevator.

Loki watched him, surprised that he didn’t have the same distrust as the blonde. “Wait,” he called “what had he expected me to do?” He asked and noted the sort of pained look that the man gave him. 

Rhodes sighed. “He expected you to break the bond.” He said and watched Loki nod quietly. “I’ll be keeping up with you two.” He told him and left.

Loki settled into the room, glad for the view of the city that it provided. It was strange being so high up but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. “JARVIS? Can you open the windows?” He asked and grinned as they were opened slowly, letting in a strong wind. Loki stuck his head out and looked around, being able to see the people a bit more now. “Wow…” he breathed.

Pepper came in and coughed lightly and Loki pulled his head back in quickly. “Sorry.” She hummed. “I brought you some clothes. This is one of Tony’s favorite shirts, so be careful with it.” She smiled and gave him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. “…Liking the view so far?” She asked and looked away as Loki changed in front of her.

“Yes.” He hummed. “Are there other tenants in this building?” He asked pulling on the shirt after he had taken off his tunic, wondering if it was just that Tony didn't like people on his floor.

“No,” Pepper hummed. “Just Tony.” She smiled softly when he blinked. “We try to check up on him, but there is only so much we can do to give him company. I don’t think he’s the type that should be alone, but he closes himself off often.” She shrugged and pat the remaining clothes in her hands. “I’m going to give these to your brother and then I’ll be heading out.” She hummed. “See you later Loki. I’ll probably be back around dinner” She said and left him.

Loki finished changing and thought about what she had said. He had a lot to learn about his Anthony. “JARVIS, can you show me information on Tony?” he asked softly and looked at the screen that turned on. Loki lay down and propped up a pillow under his chest so that he could watch the screen. 

There were dozens on dozens of videos, most talking about his achievements and Loki felt a surge of pride at finding out about all that he had done and knowing that he turned out as special as Loki thought his mate would be. He ignored Thor’s call for food, and just kept watching videos about Tony. He even tried his best to understand the importance of the decision Tony had made today, asking JARVIS question after question about Midguardian life and found him quite useful.

He watched some of the not-so-flattering videos of Tony’s youth and frowned when he saw the news of Tony’s drunk escapades or his many (many) partners and the scandals that followed. That would have to stop, he decided and stood.  

Hours had passed, he noticed, seeing the sun beginning to come down and setting down and hiding between the smaller buildings. “Take me to Anthony, JARVIS.” He said and gave a nod in thanks when the AI opened the elevator for him to go in.

* * *

Pepper gasped as the machines around Tony began to beep loudly. “What’s wrong?” She asked, holding onto the magnet that had been in his chest a few second ago and set it down on the table. 

“Uh nothing, I’m just going into cardiac arrest because you _yanked_ out the magnet.” Tony said, taking in a sharp breath. He pressed the new arc into her hands. “Take this, take this. We gotta switch it out.”

She touched his arm. “Tony, you’re going to be okay. I’m going to make this okay.” She promised and he nodded before she reached into his chest to put in the new arc. He yelled as it hurt but then chuckled when it was over as he saw Pepper’s panicked face. 

“See? I’m fine.” He chuckled and she gave a shaky laugh and hit his arm, leaning into him.   

“Never ask me to do that again.” She laughed and he smiled as he shrugged.

“I don’t have anyone else.” He said gently and she smiled back at him softly, reaching up to card her fingers through his hair gently.  

“Am I interrupting something?” Loki asked, his voice dark and Tony tensed, hearing the anger in his voice and shuddering as he felt it run through him.

“No,” Pepper smiled at Loki. “I’ll go order that food you wanted.” She smiled and hugged Tony again before walking towards the elevator. “Let me know if you want some food, Loki.” She said.

Tony pulled his shirt back on, knowing he shouldn’t feel ashamed for what had just happened with Pepper, since they hadn’t done anything wrong. Even if they had been flirting (which they hadn't been), Loki had no right to be upset at him, but feeling Loki mad made him feel guilty for some reason. “Are you just going to keep staring?” He mumbled as he began to work again and Loki didn’t move from where he had been at the entrance of the lab. 

“You have me now.” Loki finally said and Tony blinked when the man appeared at his side.

Tony turned and looked at him. “You have to stop doing that. I haven’t exactly wrapped my head around the whole magic-“ his eyes widened as Loki pressed him to the table, trapping him. He wasn't that much bigger, but Tony knew from Thor that they were both much stronger than any human. “W-what do you want from me?” He asked, defensive and feeling uncomfortable with the way Loki was staring at him, like he was trying to figure him out.

“Why can’t you trust me?” He demanded. He had not wanted to pressure Tony, wanted him to come to him on his own, but seeing him with Pepper had triggered his possessiveness. As a child, he assumed that he wouldn’t have these problems, he would be able to focus on Tony being happy and healthy without feelings getting in the way. Now, seeing him as an adult those thoughts had disappeared and he wanted this man to be his. 

Tony blinked and pushed on Loki’s chest, trying to ignore the excitement of having Loki so close. “I don’t know you.” He huffed and narrowed his eyes at him. “You may be my soul mate but I don't belong to you.” He reminded him. “I had a life before you, you know.” He said. “And I’m not a child anymore.” He pointed out. “Thor told me you two were planning on taking me to Asgard, but I’m not going.” He huffed. “I have a company and… things to do.” He mumbled and flipped over some of the designs for the new suit. “So you can just forget about tha-“

“That’s fine.” Loki interrupted and sat down on one of the chairs that was close by, his arms crossed over his chest and Tony blinked and looked at him. 

“What?” He asked. He had assumed Loki would throw a fit, or demand that he come with him, but the man was staring at him like it had been the simplest decision in the world. 

“You’re my soul mate.” Loki said. “If this is where you want to stay for most of the time then this is where we’ll stay.” He shrugged simply and stared at Tony.

Tony blinked and then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Thank you.” He said slowly and turned back to his work. 

“I would like you to come visit Asgard at some point though.” Loki hummed. “So you can see what I do and perhaps you can see some Asgardian technology.” He added and smirked when he saw Tony pause in his work. “And perhaps see how travel between the worlds works.” He tried to keep a serious face when Tony turned to him, his excitement shining through in almost child-like joy.

“Yeah.” He said. “Yeah, I’d like that at some point.” Loki nodded and then grinned when Tony turned away from him again and figured his Tony wouldn’t be very hard to keep at this rate.


	5. Chapter 5

“Can you stop looking at me like that?” Tony muttered and frowned when Loki shrugged innocently but didn’t looked away.

“I am interested in what you are doing.” Loki lied, but kept taking in the curves and hard lines of Tony’s body, his eyes lingering a bit too long on the man's ass and strong back. Based on what he had learned about Tony’s job from JARVIS, it didn’t make sense why the man was as well built as an Asgardian solider but Loki wasn’t complaining.

“And what am I doing?” Tony asked, far too used to being checked out to know that that is what Loki was doing, feeling the man's eyes on him. 

“You just poured hot water into that little cup.” Loki said with an eye roll. “Weren’t you supposed to be making me food?” He asked as his stomach rumbled again.

Tony’s eye twitched in annoyance. “I _am_ making you food.” He said and popped the cheap cup of macaroni and cheese into the microwave. “And you could be a little more grateful.” He said and frowned at the god. “You’re a god, but I can still kick you out of my tower, Loki.”

His eyes widened as the god disappeared and reappeared in front of him. “I like how you say my name.” Loki hummed and pressed closer to him, sighing as Tony took a few steps back.

“Are you even listening to me?” Tony asked and turned away from him when the microwave beeped. He took the little cup out and ripped open the little package of fake powdered cheese before dumping it in.

“What is that?” Loki asked, resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder and put a hand on the inventor’s hip. He scrunched his nose at the unknown smell. “It looks strange.”

Tony sighed, figuring he wasn’t going to break this habit of constant touching that Loki seemed to have. “It’s cheese… sort of.” He said and mixed the powder into the noodles and liquid until it was smooth and a bright orange-gold color. “There. Eat. That should hold you over until our takeout gets here.” He said and gave Loki the spoon and plastic bowl.

Loki looked at the mess of noodles and what Tony was trying to pass off as cheese and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man. “You’re not trying to fool me?” He asked and watched with some relief as Tony sighed and took a spoonful of the noodles and ate it.

“There, better?” He asked once he had swallowed. “You’re a handful.” He muttered as he walked back to the living room. Loki ignored him and tried a couple of noodles, chewing them carefully. It wasn’t bad, but the texture was a bit off-putting.

“What are we doing now?” Loki asked as he followed Tony into the living room.

Tony frowned. “Well, _I_ am going to work.” He said. “I want to finish a few parts of the… new project that I have going on.” He walked towards the elevator before he felt his feet were stuck to ground. He turned to glare at Loki when they refused to move. “Not funny. Let me go.”

“It’s late, Anthony.” Loki said sternly. “You should not be working so late, especially since you were recently hurt.” He flicked his hand and Tony’s feet began to walk him towards the couch. “You shall spend the time with me.” Loki decided and sat down on the couch, waiting as Tony’s feet carried him there against his will.

“I know you Asgardians don’t know how soul mates work, but forcing your mate to spend time with you is not usually the way to go about it.” He said, but he had to resist the urge to smile at Loki's antics and feel flattered since Loki actually seemed to want to spend time with him.

“Well, I’ve never had to fight for someone’s attention so much.” Loki said and ate another bite of noodles. “What is your project about?” he asked curiously and moved closer to Tony once the other gave up and settled down against the side of the couch. 

“It’s just something based off of this.” Tony said and tapped the arc, since Loki had already seen Pepper put it into his chest. “I just want to see how much energy I can get out of it, figure out what it can power, and hopefully do some good in the world.” Loki could see the shine through his shirt but it made Tony a bit uncomfortable now that the god was staring right at it.

“How did you get it?” Loki asked and reached out to touch it, feeling the soft hum beneath his fingers. He smiled comfortingly when he saw Tony resisting the urge to move. “Did you put it in yourself?”

Tony shook his head and looked away from him. “No, well Thor said you went through it with me… but it happened during that last month.” He watched Loki freeze, his hand on the arc.

“This was forced on you?” he breathed but Tony could feel the rage simmering beneath his words and through their connection. “Who did it?” He demanded and there was a light shimmer of gold as the simple clothes were replaced by armor.

“Loki, it’s okay-” Tony said gently, his stress amplified by the rage radiating from his mate.

“It is not okay! Someone hurt you and they have to pay, Anthony. I could not do anything to your father while he was alive but I will be damned if I let someone else hurt you while I can do something about it.” He said and blinked when Tony grabbed his face and pulled him close, forcing Loki to look at him.

“They did pay. Part of them did at least.” He told him. “And I’m working on the rest.” He promised him and watched as Loki’s rage seemed to extinguish itself slowly as he stared into his eyes. Loki huffed and his clothes shimmered gold again and he was back in the clothes Pepper had given him. “Better?” Tony asked gently and Loki rolled his eyes and sat back against the back of the couch and grabbed his noodles again. Tony smirked as he watched him, amused at the almost brat-like behavior coming from the god.

Loki avoided his eyes for a bit, eating his noodles and just letting himself cool off. “I can heal it.” He told Tony. “It might take some time and planning but I-“

“No.” Tony said and smiled when Loki blinked in surprise. “No, it’s fine.” He told him. “I need it to work on some projects.” He explained and Loki frowned. “Besides, it’s a fashion statement.” He teased and Loki rolled his eyes.

“You’re a strange human, Anthony.” He said but Tony could tell that the words were said with some fondness. Despite it all, Loki might not be so bad, he thought.

“Brother!” Thor boomed and it made Tony jump a bit in surprise. “Here you two are.” He hummed. “I grow bored of this realm.” He told him and Loki frowned.

“So return home, idiot.” Loki said simply. “I won’t go back without Anthony.” He told him and Tony resisted the urge to smile.

“You know I cannot return without you.” Thor huffed and sat down between them, much to Loki’s annoyance, and put his feet up on the coffee table. “When will you be ready to leave?” He asked Tony.

“Uhm… I can’t leave for some time, guys.” He told them. “I have a company to run, a life here, friends, a-“

“That hardly matters.” Thor said with a shrug. “You will be the consort of the king... or the king’s aid, depending on who is chosen.” Thor grinned. “Besides your Midgardian ways do not mean much in the grand scheme of things.” Tony frowned and looked at Loki incredulously, let down when Loki didn’t protest and just stared back at him.

“Well forgive me, _your highnesses_.” Tony hissed and stood, knocking Thor’s feet off the table. “But I’m not going to be going anywhere, I don’t care how insignificant you think our lives are.” He told them, knowing that it was his own similar thinking and disregard for life that had gotten him into this mess and had gotten so many good people killed.

“Anthony…” Loki sighed and tried to reach for him but Tony pulled away.

“No!” He hissed. “Maybe the reason you guys don’t have mates is because you don’t know how to value people.” He glared at Loki. “You’d better prove you’re different, Loki, or you can return to Asgard on your own.” He said and stormed towards the elevator.

* * *

For all his faults (and Tony found that there were many), Loki did not complain or insist on the idea of returning to Asgard after that night. Almost two weeks had passed and he had not mentioned it to Tony once, save for shutting Thor up when the blonde complained about not being able to go back. He remained a constant presence at Tony’s side when he was not in the lab; forcing himself onto the couch when Tony was trying to rest, demanding Tony’s attention when they went out, stealing Tony’s drinks and refusing to get his own, and stealing kisses from him when the man was distracted, but besides it all he was beginning to grow on the inventor.

“Here.” Loki said and Tony looked up from his work on the leg of the suit as Loki set down a plate of food.

“You cooked again?” He asked and took off his work gloves and picked up the fork. “You’re going to spoil me.” He smirked and smiled as Loki rolled his eyes.

“At this age, I doubt you could get any worse than you already are.” He said and jumped up to sit on the work table as Tony picked at the food. “How is it?” He asked.

“It’s good.” Tony hummed and swallowed a bite of rice.

“Good.” Loki smiled and reached out to touch Tony’s hair. It seemed to become a habit of his, and even though he fought it before, Tony had begun to get used to it and now craved it at times. “It reminds me of making potions, so it’s calming.” He hummed and scratched Tony’s scalp gently. It wasn’t odd for soul mates to crave each other’s touch, but Tony had not expected such a simple thing to be so comforting.

“I’ll get you a recipe book then.” He said, leaning into the touch more and missing the way Loki smiled. “You can try new things so you don’t get bored.” He blinked as Loki put a hand under his chin and made him look at him.

“I’d like that.” He said gently. “But more than that, I was hoping we could go on what you Midgardians call a date.”

Tony blinked and looked away. “We go out all the time.” He mumbled and Loki crossed his arms over his chest.

“We go out with the lady Potts, or with the Colonel, or worse, with Thor.” He huffed. “I think I’ve been behaving very well, Anthony.” He said. “I’ve been patient, and understanding when you can’t spend time with me.” Tony decided not to argue that that wasn’t exactly true since Loki had almost ripped the glass door off its hinges a couple times when Tony refused to leave his lab. “And I let you draw my blood so you could examine it. Twice.” He reminded him. “And all I’m asking for is some time alone with my mate and you can’t even-“

“Alright!” Tony said and Loki grinned. “Alright, we can go on a date. Just plan it.” He said and Loki nodded.

“I will.” He said and leaned down to kiss Tony.

Tony huffed against his mouth but didn’t pull away like he usually would, accepting the kiss and kissing back more often than not nowadays. He occasionally wondered if it was the god’s plan to wear him down slowly until he gave in to all of his requests. His positive reaction spurred Loki forward and he wrapped his arms around Tony. He shuddered as Tony nipped at his lip and his scratched at his scalp again, smirking into the kiss.

“Sirs, Ms. Potts is on her way down.” JARVIS interrupted and Loki pulled away.

“I’ll get to planning that date.” He breathed and Tony nodded and smiled when the man disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the reviews! The response to this story has been amazing and I am enjoying planning out this story. 
> 
> Please continue reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is essentially Loki bringing out Tony's inner caretaker and Tony bringing out Loki's inner brat.

“This…this is where you decided our first date would be?” Tony asked and looked at Loki incredulously. After almost a month of living with Loki, he knew that the god was nothing if not ostentatious. Even his clothes now could speak for that, since the Asgardian’s idea of a “casual” outfit was still incredibly clean cut and eye-catching under his pristine coat.  

Loki rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so surprised, Anthony.” He said. “You said you liked this place, didn’t you?” he asked, trying to hide his nervousness that he might have messed up by bringing Tony to someplace so common instead of somewhere flashier or more romantic. “We can go someplace else if you want.” He mumbled. 

“No,” Tony hummed and grabbed his arm. “This is…nice.” He smiled at the god, feeling the wave of relief coming from Loki. “I haven’t been able to the mall to hang out in a long time.” He said and looked around at the shops that were already starting to get decorated in bright lights and fake frost for Christmas.

“Well, if you would leave your office to come see me more often then we could do more things together.” Loki grumbled and looked at him with large, sad eyes. “I am only here for you, Anthony.” He reminded him as they walked and Tony sighed and pressed closer to his side. 

“Sorry.” He sighed. “I just… I have a lot going on.” He tried to say but Loki sighed, having heard that excuse far too often lately. “I told you, I just can’t explain it to you yet. You understand right?” He asked. It should have worried him how much he feared losing Loki as a constant in his life so soon, but he did.

“I’m trying to.” Loki mumbled. “Just make an attempt to spend more time with me, alright?” He asked and turned to him, the two of them pretty hidden from the other people there as they stood behind a large potted plant. “How am I supposed to seduce you if you don’t spend any time with me?” he asked, his and coming up to cup Tony’s cheek and pulled him into a slow kiss.

Tony’s weak protests died out quickly as he kissed back. He felt Loki’s arms around his neck tighten possessively and smiled into the kiss and pulled the god closer by his hips. “You’re not doing such a terrible job at it so far.” He admitted as they pulled away and Loki smiled and linked his arm with Tony’s again. “But I’ll try to spend more time out of the lab, alright?” He smiled when Loki nodded happily and they walked into a Starbucks, both craving coffee. “Pumpkin spice, princess?” Tony smirked and Loki pinched his side.

“No.” He huffed as Tony laughed and rubbed his side. “The holiday drinks are out, get me one of those. I’ll grab a table.” He said and wandered over to one of the emptier tables in the back. It was still early on a Sunday, so most of the mall was empty except for the workers of the open shops and the few early risers. Loki rested his chin on his hands as he watched Tony, smiling as the man looked at him and winked playfully.

It was going well between them, Loki thought and watched Tony with fond eyes. He was playing this as patiently as he could and he was finding it harder to feel Tony’s emotions through their link, which the lady Pepper had explained was a good sign that they were getting closer. The closer mates became, the less the link was needed.

He had plenty to prove to Tony, especially since the man had spent three quarters of his life believing that his mate would hate him and break their bond, but Loki was working on getting Tony to trust and depend on him. He also saw the man’s increasing interest in the science and magic in Asgard as a positive and they often talked about visiting; once the man fell in love with him, he doubted it would be very hard to convince Tony to stay with him on Asgard.

Tony ordered their drinks, making sure that Loki’s drink was as sweet as the god seemed to like and walked towards their table before he got stopped. “Tony Stark?” One out of a trio of girls asked, her bright blue eyes shining in admiration. “It is, isn’t it?” She breathed and touched his arm. “We’re such big fans.”

“Oh, well thanks.” He said with a smile. “Sorry, I’d like to talk but I have to get this drink to someone-“

“We just want a quick picture, please?” Another of the girls asked and quickly took out her phone when he sighed in resignation and nodded. They huddled close to him, pressing up to his sides, and while he usually would have been interested, all he could think of was the sinking feeling in his stomach as he felt daggers being glared into back of his head.

They pulled back and the tallest of the group leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Thanks.” She beamed and they giggled before running off. Tony felt his stomach sinking further down as he walked towards Loki, the god’s face a mask of neutrality. 

“Got your drink.” He said softly and set it down in front of the man with a plastic spoon. Loki didn’t say anything, just grabbed the spoon and scooped the small peak of whipped cream off the hot drink and ate it quietly. Tony bit his lip and reached over to touch his hand. “Loki, say something? I didn’t… they were just fans.” He mumbled.

“There isn’t much to say, Anthony.” He said sharply and pulled his hand back from him, a little satisfied at the way Tony recoiled at his tone. “You seem to be okay with strangers touching you like that, despite the fact that you have a mate.” He ate another bit of the whipped cream.

Tony sighed. “You’re making me sound like I’m cheating on you.” He said and quirked an eyebrow when Loki didn’t protest. “I’m not. Loki, I’m not.” He told him. “They’re not my mate, I don’t want them. I’m not at the mall with them on a Sunday at 9 am.” He huffed and tried to kept his frown in place, even though he feared that Loki would decide to leave him. “I’m here with you.” He narrowed his eyes at him. “ _You_ are my mate.” He told him. 

Loki examined his face, revealing nothing in the way his eyes stared into Tony’s. “I am.” He said calmly. “But I fear you need to be reminded of that more than I do.” He said.

* * *

Tony’s forehead pressed into Loki’s shoulder, the other’s nails running down his back, their clothes having been removed by Loki’s magic.  “This is what you meant by reminding me?” He breathed as Loki’s legs tightened around his torso, Tony’s cock pressed deep in the god’s ass. 

Loki bit down on Tony’s shoulder and he nodded as his human let out a shuddering breath. “You belong to me.” He panted as Tony thrust up into him and Loki clawed at Tony’s back as the pressure built up in his stomach. “Fuck.” He breathed and leaned his head back, exposing his neck to Tony’s demanding bites and kisses. 

Tony kept fucking Loki, their movements harsh and ungraceful but completely perfect. “I love your magic, but next time I’m going to stretch you myself.” He purred and nipped at Loki’s ear. “Do you want that?” he asked softly. “You want me to worship your body, sire?” Loki arched his back at Tony’s words, trying so hard to keep from coming with the abuse to his ass and the way Tony’s questions were getting him. “Tell me, your highness.” Tony chuckled and Loki cried out at the particularly hard thrust.

“I’m going to kill you after this.” Loki breathed, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He vaguely heard Tony laugh again, but couldn’t focus as the man set up a punishing pace. “Fuck, Anthony!” he gasped and came over their stomachs.

Tony felt him go limp in his arms and carried Loki (he was a lot lighter than he looked) over to the sink and pulled out before turning him over, his legs hanging off the edge of the counter. Loki gave a sleepy grin and braced himself against the sink, looking at him through the mirror and gasped in a mix of pleasure and pain as Tony thrust back into him.

Tony gripped his hips hard to keep him still and thrust into him, plastering himself against Loki’s body to kiss and nip at his neck. The sounds being punched out of Loki spurred him on, the beautiful, demanding being under him reduced to a whimpering mess. He felt Loki reach back, his fingers burying in Tony’s hair before tightening. “Mine.” Loki breathed, possessively. “You are mine, Anthony.” He gasped and whimpered as Tony bit down on his shoulder and came deep in him. 

Tony let himself rest on Loki for a little bit, smiling as he looked up into the mirror in front of them to see a pair of green eyes looking at him fondly. “You know… I usually wait until after the second date to have sex in a mall bathroom.” He breathed but smiled and kissed Loki’s shoulder fondly as the other laughed, loud and clear. 

* * *

Once Loki had cleaned them off, they strolled out. Loki hanging on Tony’s arm happily, more than a little smug about the bite marks and hickies that decorated the inventor’s neck. “Stop looking so happy.” Tony said, rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

“I’ll try.” Loki purred, but Tony knew he would do no such thing. “Come, there are still places I want us to see.” He hummed and led him along to the deeper parts of the mall. “There is supposed to be a large toy shop around here.” He had gotten excited while searching for where to take Tony, taking no help from JARVIS because he had wanted to provide for his mate on his own. Tony blinked and saw Loki’s face drop as they froze in front of a large shop.

The front sign had already been taken down, but there was leftover décor that showed the remains of the toyshop. Loki reached out and touched the large glass doors of the closed store and then pulled his hand back like he had been burned. Tony could feel his shame and disappointment through their link and he took a step forward to wrap an arm around Loki’s waist. “Hey.” He said gently and nuzzled him. “It’s fine.” He told him and kissed his cheek. “It’s a big mall, we can find other places to go.” He breathed and smiled softly when Loki gave a small nod. He could still feel the shame through the link and he wondered what exactly this had meant to Loki that it seemed to matter so much.

They walked and Tony led them into a large department store, the high ceilings decorated with Christmas lights and giant tree decorations. Tony smiled as Loki slowly became distracted, looking up at all the bright lights with fascination. “Why don’t we get some of our own lights?” Tony asked and Loki blinked and looked at him with surprise. “We could decorate the tower… if you want?”

Loki nodded, excited, and they got a cart. Tony chuckled softly as Loki picked out lights of different colors, listing the places that they could hang them. They passed one of the large trees that the store had on display and Loki looked between the tree and Tony with pleading eyes. “Do you want to get a tree?” Tony asked and rolled his eyes when Loki nodded. “Alright, not too big though.” He said and followed Loki with the cart as the other went to pick out one of the fake trees. They wandered through the store, picking out ornaments, ribbons, and a large glass star to put on top of their tree.

The clerk rang them through, already having called a couple of men to help them carry all their things to their car. “Thank you, Anthony.” Loki said happily as they checked out and Tony chuckled and turned to head to accept the sweet and lazy kiss he knew was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter. I really wanted some sweet before the next few chapters....
> 
> I'm on the fence about making Loki and Tony switch off who tops, or keeping it as a top!Tony, bottom!Loki situation. I don't know, what do you guys think?


	7. Chapter 7

Tony looked up at the completed suit, it's empty eyes (or the holes in the face plate) stared back at him accusingly. "Should I... Start it up, sir?" JARVIS asked. It was the 11th time he'd had to ask this week, Tony was counting. 

"No... Not yet." He said and turned around, hearing the machines whirring and clicking away as the suit was hidden behind a panel in the wall of his workshop. He had originally envisioned keeping his suit in a glass dome. Presented. Proud, perhaps. But acknowledged. Now, it was an untested, un-flown secret that he kept from his mate. 

He took the elevator up to his floor and walked towards his room. He smiled at the books strewn on his coffee table and couch and the warm smell of food that wafted through the floor. "You seem to come back from the lab in a worse and worse mood every time." Loki looked up from his book. He lay on more pillows than bed, one tucked under each arm, under his legs, and supporting his head. 

Despite the rotten feeling curling in his stomach, Tony couldn't help but smile. "I thought you said you could barely feel the link anymore." He said and climbed onto the bed, crawling over to kiss Loki gently.  

Loki set the book aside and let his arms wrap around his mate's neck delicately as they kissed. "I can't." He breathed when they pulled away for air. "It's the sound of your footsteps." He smiled softly and cupped Tony's cheek. "It's slower, you stall. It’s one of your tells." He nuzzled Tony gently, feeling the need to touch him far greater when the man was upset. "What's wrong?" He asked, pulling Tony down to bed, pressing him down and busying himself with undoing his shirt buttons. Loki was happy here. He was happier than he had been in decades. The responsibility of the crown didn’t exist here, and he had found someone who understood him and spoiled him even.

Tony stared up at the ceiling, feeling Loki's hands run over his arc slowly. He no longer flinched. He was sure he trusted Loki's hands almost as well as his own now and that terrified him. "Do you love me?" He asked him quietly, feeling Loki's hands stop for a half a second before continuing.  

"You know, I do." Loki said. It had been not long after Christmas that he had said it. They had just been sitting there, watching tv together, when Loki had told him that he loved him. Tony hadn't said it back, and even though Loki had brushed it off, Tony knew it stung. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Loki, with what little he knew about love, he was sure Loki was the closest he’d gotten to loving someone, but he wasn’t ready yet. "Why?" 

"I... You don't know me." Tony said. "Not all of me. I don’t know if you would love that other part of me." He blinked when Loki's hands stopped and the god began to laugh softly.  

"It's been less than 2 months, my love." Loki said. "I hope to learn more about you with time, but that will not change what I feel about you." Loki smiled and moved to straddle him, Tony's shirt laying open. He touched his chest, laying down on him until they were eye level. "You're mine, remember?"

Tony looked up at him, finding him so beautiful that he almost forgot to speak. "Yeah... Yeah." He smiled softly. "I remember.” He reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Loki’s ear. “So you would be okay with me... Being me?" He asked, carefully. "All of the mess that that entails?" Loki smiled and leaned down to kiss him slowly. 

"Nothing would make me happier." 

 

(12.5 hours later) 

 

"This is _NOT_ what I meant, Stark!" Loki screamed down at him, straddling him again, but this time his fist curled around the silver face plate he'd torn off Tony's helmet. Loki ripped piece after piece off of the suit that was practically embedded into the car that Tony had landed on during his crash. "This. Is. Not. What. I. Meant." Each word was followed by a torn off piece and Tony froze as he noticed the tears that had begun to roll down Loki's cheeks. 

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's waist and pulled him off Tony like a feral animal. "Calm down, brother." He said softly as Tony sat up, the remaining pieces falling off easily.  

"Loki... Please." Tony said and tried to reach out to him but Loki just lunged for him again. "I didn't want to hurt you. I just... I made a promise." He said. 

"To a man in a cave, Tony!" Loki screamed. "To man who was dying, who thought you had nothing else left to live for!" Thor gripped him hard. "You pick them," he pointed at the screens that Tony had around the lab, news playing about disasters, "over us." 

"No!" Tony said and reached out for Loki this time, grabbing his wrists despite Loki’s attempt to punch him. His panic of being left alone again and hurting Loki, making him push aside everything else. "No, I just... I wanted to help people." he breathed. He saw Loki’s fighting spirit leave him and he hung almost lifeless in Thor’s arms. “Loki…”

“Take me home, Thor.” Loki said softly, cutting Tony off. “I will not watch you kill yourself, Tony.” He said once Thor put him down on the ground. He held his head high as his armor appeared on his body, the glittering gold and green of his magic making Tony feel like he was going to throw up. “You’re not even an immortal yet… You won’t come to Asgard, yet you make these decisions on your own.” He breathed and pulled away when Tony tried to grab his hand. “I love you, but I will not stand by you to watch you die.” He breathed and walked towards the door.

Tony felt like the air had been punched out of his lungs. “Loki, no! Loki, please! Wait! Don’t leave me.” He tried to stop him but the god either pushed past him or shook him off. This was worse than he had expected as a child. He had prepared himself for someone to leave him as soon as they met him. He had not been ready for someone who loved him (someone he loved as well) to leave him for his choices. “W-what if I go to Asgard for a while?” He asked and Loki stopped. “What if I become immortal?” His shaking hand wrapped around Loki’s cape. “Will you stay with me? Even if I do this?” he asked. He watched Loki, not seeing his face but could see how the wheels turned in his head. 

“…If you stay in Asgard for at least a few months, and you become an immortal… then yes. I will stay.” He turned back to Tony and saw the way the inventor let out a breath of relief, still a bit shaky. “My Anthony.” He said softly and kissed him, feeling Tony’s arms around him hold him tight.

“I love you.” Tony breathed into his lips.

* * *

Loki cleaned them both off and climbed back into bed besides Tony. The man slept quietly, face down and tired from everything Loki had done to him. Loki shuffled close and draped one of Tony’s arms around him. He looked at his mate’s resting face and smiled. 

He never would have left him, no matter what Tony had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is scheming again.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony woke up, smiling as he held onto Loki. His buried his nose into the other's hair, his arms still wound around Loki's waist. He thought back to last night and realized how scared he had been to lose Loki. "I love you." he breathed softly, his arms tightening around the god. It had been a terrifying feeling, but if he became immortal then he could make amends for what he did and finally have the chance at happiness he hadn't thought possible. 

Loki shifted and woke up slowly when Tony's arms tightened around him. "Nightmare?" he breathed and turned around in his arms to look at him. Tony shook his head and kissed Loki's lips gently. 

"Just glad that you're still here." He said softly and pressed into Loki's hand when Loki cupped his cheek. 

"I'll be with you through every stupid thing you do, Anthony." Loki's eyes were intense and Tony wondered about the things he'd done and seen. "Just don't make me risk losing you again. Don't leave me alone again." If Tony hadn't been so close he would have missed that last part. Loki looked afraid of that possibility and it made Tony feel even worse for what he’d done.

"Did you never have anyone before me?" Tony knew Loki had had lovers, the other wasn't exactly shy, but he never talked about anyone he had dated or “courted”. 

"You mean, have I loved anyone before you?" Loki asked and carded his fingers through Tony's hair. "No. I've never found anyone... Who treats me the way that you do. Who understands me like you do." Tony smiled and pulled him a little closer, letting Loki lay his head on Tony’s chest. "I'm a prince... I've never been physically alone, but I have felt-"

"Lonely." Tony finished and nodded. "It's been the same for me, you know?" Loki smiled softly, tracing patterns around the arc. "I guess we are meant to be." He gave a small lopsided smile.

Loki looked into his eyes. "Say you love me again." He said and Tony looked away sheepishly. 

"But you know it already." He mumbled and blinked when Loki forced his head back to look at him. 

"I want to hear you say it." He insisted. "...It makes me happy." 

Tony sighed softly and looked at him, meeting his eyes. "I love you, Loki." He said softly and smiled when Loki beamed at him. "I love you." He repeated and felt his heart clench as Loki kissed him.  

* * *

"Anthony... Darling, do you really need so much?" Loki huffed as Tony made his final trip from their room to the roof, his bags scattered on the roof around them.  

 Both Loki and Thor had a bag each, mostly of clothes - or snacks, in Thor's case. "Yes." Tony said and gathered all the bags together. "You said I could study things. If I can't have JARVIS, I need things to be able to scan with." He explained. "We're not going to be there for long so, I need to get as much information as I can while we're there." He hummed, missing the confused look Thor gave Loki. "Done." He said once he was ready and took Loki's hand when it was offered. 

"Heimdell!" Thor called up. Tony looked around with wide eyes as they were sucked into the bifrost. It felt like the worse roller coaster ride Tony had ever been on, even as he held onto Loki’s hand. He landed and felt his stomach churning.

"Fuck." He breathed and gripped Loki's arm. He took deep breaths as Loki rubbed his back gently. 

"Take my mate's bags." Loki ordered and Tony blinked at the immediate change of tone in Loki's voice. A few soldiers took Tony's bags and put them in the carriage that was there for them.

"I could have gotten it." Tony said and Loki snorted and helped him back upright.

"They're the help, this is what they're here for, Anthony." If Tony didn’t know any better, he’d have felt like he had gone back in time with Loki sounded far too like Howard for his comfort. The soldiers didn’t even flinch.

"That's true." Thor said and tossed his own bag to one of the soldiers before getting into the carriage. "You're a prince's consort." He gave Tony a smug smile. "Things are different than on Midgard." Tony nodded and climbed into the carriage quietly, deciding, for the first time in a long time, to just observe for now. Thor looked out the window and huffed. “Are we ready to go?” He asked.

“Incompetence.” Loki muttered and shook his head. Tony blinked and looked at them both. 

Tony was an ass, he was entitled, but he wasn’t this entitled. “Calm down. We’ve been here for like twenty seconds.” He said, trying to placate them both.

“We’re princes, Anthony.” Thor said. “There is a certain standard. You will understand in time.”

* * *

Tony did not understand.

He didn’t understand how Thor and Loki had completely changed since the second they stepped on Asgard. Thor, on his side, has become even more full of himself. The happy, lazy man that had lounged on his couch more often than not, spent most of his day just beating up soldiers and young fighters for fun.

Tony could see him from the window of his room. Thor had just kicked the feet out from a boy who looked like he was less than 18. His eyes drifted from the crowd surrounding Thor to Loki. Loki had changed even more and it made Tony’s stomach upset.

Tony was used to the demanding, affectionate man that he had come to know and love. He liked the playful, witty, and childish mate that Loki was when they had been in the tower. This Loki acted like he fought. Ever move was thought out, serious, and absolutely unpredictable. Loki disappeared from in front of the man he was fighting, showing up behind him and pushed him down, smirking at the way the man coughed out the dirt that had essentially been forced into his mouth.

Thor laughed loudly and pat Loki’s back as the other straightened up and brushed the dirt from his clothes. “Good show, brother.” He smiled and leaned close. “Your mate is watching.” Loki looked up towards the window where Tony was perched and smiled up at him. Tony met his eyes and turned, closing the windows and pulling the curtains closed. “…Did you do something to him?” Thor asked when they both snapped out of their stunned state.

“Not that I can recall.” Loki muttered. “He’s been in a bad mood since last week.” Thor shrugged and pat Loki’s back again.

“He’s a Midgardian. Their minds are weak.” He reminded Loki. “He’ll forget it soon.” They grabbed their belonging and went back into the castle. “Father is very impressed with him, though. Not that he would ever tell you.” He muttered. “He seems to think that Anthony has promise as an inventor here, especially when he suggested those changes to the destroyer.” Loki smirked.

“Of course, Anthony is a genius.” He reminded him. “It probably wouldn’t hurt for the King’s consort to be useful in more ways than just stabbing things.” He purred, pleased with himself and Anthony.

“King?” Thor asked and chuckled. “I’m sorry, brother.” He smirked. “But your mate has just showed father that both your talents would be more useful as advisors to the king.” Loki felt his blood run cold and glared at Thor. “Don’t act surprised.” Thor said. “Did you think anyone besides a true Asgardian would ever sit on the throne?” Thor shrugged. “I like your mate but he isn’t exactly like us, is he? You can feed him the apple once it arrives, but he continues to act like an outsider.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, close to stabbing Thor’s side. “What do you mean?” He asked. “He’s fitting in well.” He lied, knowing that people still looked at Tony with suspicion. 

“He was seen helping the maids the other day.” Thor said. “He treats them like friends. Father was livid until mother distracted him. You had better teach him how to act like a royal before he gets himself into trouble.” Loki grit his teeth but nodded, knowing that Thor was (regrettably) right.

“I will talk to him.” He muttered. “Hopefully I’ll figure out why he is upset as well.” Thor nodded and left Loki at the door in front of Anthony’s room and kept walking.

Loki took a deep breath and opened the door, using magic when he found it locked. He blinked and frowned as he saw Tony’s suitcases open on the bed, and the man in question dumping armfuls of clothes and equipment into the bags. “Anthony… what are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m packing.” Tony said, matter of fact. “I’m going home.” He said. Loki closed the door and leaned back against it, sighing.

“Can I ask why?” He asked, calmly.

Tony looked up to glare at him. “You know why.” He hissed and went to get more of his equipment. “I can’t stay here.”

“Anthony…” Loki sighed and pulled some of Tony stuff out of the bag. “I know people stare at you, but trust me, they will get over it.”

“It’s not them!” Tony hissed and pushed Loki away from his bags. “It’s you. I’m used to being stared at.” He reminded him. “But I came here for you! You guilted me into coming here!” He had meant to be dramatic but as soon as he said it, he knew it was true. He shoved his things back into the bag. “And when I get here, you just change.” He muttered. “Tell me, which is the real Loki? The one I met, or Prince Loki or Asgard?” He narrowed his eyes at him when Loki was too stunned to answer. “Do you even know anymore?” he breathed.

Nothing could make him stay anymore. Nothing Loki said, showed him, or promised him could make him change his mind about all of this. He loved Loki more than anything, but watching the god like this broke his heart on a daily basis. If he tried to do it any longer than he would end up breaking their link himself.

“Anthony… Tony.” Loki breathed and tried to reach for him but Tony pulled away.

“No.” He said. “I’m going back. I’m going back to my tower. You’re cruel here, Loki. You’re an ass. If this is you… then I don’t want…” he looked down at the floor. “I think we should take a break.” He breathed. “I love you, but not like this.” He said and zipped up his bags.

Loki was frozen in place, his heart beating loudly in his ears as Tony took his bags and left him. He stared at the wall and the link that had long been dormant sparked back to life and he could only feel Tony’s disappointment.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tony's an ass, but the way he treats his help (even DUM-e) is usually with more respect than what I saw in Thor 1. 
> 
> But yeah, Tony walks.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony managed to make it halfway down the floor he was on, hauling all his bags behind him awkwardly, before a couple of the maids spotted him. “Tony?” They ran to him and helped him with his bags. “Where are you going?” They followed him towards the long flight of stairs that led out towards the entry.

“Home.” He told them. “I can’t stay here. I don’t get this place.” He said simply, knowing that if he said more, or talked about Loki, word would get out. He still loved Loki, no matter what he did and he wouldn’t embarrass him. He blinked when they stopped followed him and looked back at them.

“You can’t leave!” One of the girls breathed and looked at him, gripping his bag tightly, like she would stop him from leaving herself. “Things were finally getting better.” She said. She was one of the younger ones, probably no more than 16 or 17 in Midgardian years. “You keep us safe from the guards and the soldiers.” She told him. “They don’t harass us as much with you here.”

“And even some of the nobles treat us better.” The other one said and Tony bit his lip. “Please, don’t go.” She said.

“I-I have to.” He breathed and began to panic when the younger one’s eyes began to water. “But come with me.” They looked at him with wide eyes. “No, really. Come with me.” He told them. “You can work for me, and I’ll pay you properly… the tower could always use more people.” He smiled.

“Can we tell the others?” The younger one asked. “My mom is a cook… I can’t leave her.” Tony took the bag from her and nodded.

“Yeah, go.” He told them both. “Tell anyone that you think wants to come.” This was a mistake and he knew it, but he couldn’t come to regret it with the way they were looking at him. “Go, you have fifteen minutes, meet me in the stables.” He said and they ran off. He smiled and continued lugging his bags down the stairs. 

The wheels of his bags kept tearing at the grass as he made his way to stables and he tried to push down the thoughts of Loki, and the wave of sadness that wasn’t his own. Loki had done this to them, he would not feel guilty for walking away. “Hey, help me get like 3 carriages ready?” He asked once he got to the stables and helped the stable boys get everything done, thinking he probably had over-estimated how many people would be coming with him. “Thanks guys.” He said and froze as he looked over at the mob that was approaching the stables.

“We’re here!” One of the maids yelled, grinning wildly and holding a few of the possessions that she had, and tugging her aging mother along with her.

“I’m fucked.” Tony breathed softly but nodded. “Alright, families into the carriages first.” He said. “The rest of you, help us put together more carriages.” He called and some of the soldiers who had come rushed to help.

* * *

“Loki!” Thor ran down the halls towards Tony’s old room and opened the door. “Loki, something is going-“ he froze as he saw Loki alone, sitting in the room. “Where is Anthony?” He asked gently and walked towards him, crouching so he was eye-level with Loki. 

“Gone.” Loki breathed, his empty eyes twisted into pain. “He left me.” He said. “I don’t understand why.” He breathed and looked at Thor as if he knew the answer.

Thor grabbed his wrist. “Loki, we’ll figure it out… but the staff is missing.” He said and watched Loki come back to him slowly. “More than half of them are gone; all the maids, half of the cooks, soldiers and guards, even the potion makers and blacksmiths are all gone.” He said. Loki stood and ran towards the large window, pushing it open. Tony had one of the best views and he could see in the distance carriages being drawn across the bifrost.

“There.” Loki said and pointed so Thor could follow his gaze. “Thor, fly us there. I think I know what’s happening.” He said and grabbed onto Thor’s shoulder as they flew towards the bifrost.

“Alright, any more families?” Tony called. His count was up to thirty-two, and there were still at least another fifty to send through the bifrost. Heimdell just watched quietly. “You sure you don’t want to come, big guy?” Tony asked, annoyed but Heimdell’s gaze and the bridge guardian just snorted softly and looked out into the distance as people began to run into the bifrost, their faces a mix of joy and nervousness.

“Thank you.” An older man, a black smith, breathed and Tony smiled and pat his back.

“Thank me once we’re all over there.” Tony said and the man nodded and ran in. He heard a crash of thunder and frowned. “Keep going!” He said as people began to panic and the line moved faster, people rushing as they saw Thor and Loki running towards them.

“Anthony, what are you doing?” Loki hissed, his sadness overshadowed by his anger at what Tony was doing. “Heimdell, close the bridge!” He yelled and glared at the larger man when he didn’t move.

“He is a citizen of Midgard, I cannot close the passage until he is through.” Heimdell said calmly and Tony kept sending people through until Thor picked him up by his collar.

“We invite you into our home, and you come and steal our people?” He barked, Tony’s feet struggling to touch the ground. Loki moved to stop Thor from hurting Tony, but a group of maids pushed the thunder god back.

“With all due respect, your highness,” the maid stared him directly in the eyes “he didn’t need to steal us. We wanted to leave with him.” Thor frowned. “You still don’t understand, either of you.” She said, looking at both surprised princes. “We may not be royalty, but we are still people.” She growled. Most everyone had gone through, except a handful that stayed to make sure that Tony would be okay.

“You are cruel.” A solider said and Loki thought back to what Tony had said to him in his room. “You are supposed to rule your subjects, not look down on them.” He said and threw his sword down at Thor’s feet. “I cannot, and will not follow princes like that.” He walked through the bifrost. The few remaining nodded in agreement and the maids walked Tony towards the passage.

“I… I’m not sorry.” Tony said once he had sent the last of the Asgardians through. “I hope you can see what everyone else seems to see.” He told them both. “I hope you can be okay.” He said and put his hand over where the mark was. “And I hope I can see you again, before thirty years go by again.” He told Loki and walked through the bifrost.

Loki’s feet carried them on his own, running towards the bifrost and after Tony. The bridge closed before he got to it and he looked at Thor, who had ripped the sword from its place. “We need to go home and fix this.” He told Loki gently.

Loki nodded and followed him back towards the palace.

* * *

The first few months were trying, Tony had almost a hundred people to look after who just wanted to work and figure out the new world they were in.

Things became easier when a few of them got bond marks and found their partners, who could teach them about the new world. Most remained to work in Stark Industries, with something close to what they had done before. Happy enjoyed having a team of strong Asgardian soldiers to lead around as security guards, and they learned about Midgardian life from him. A few maids and cooks were placed to work in the tower, some in the company, and the more adventurous ones decided to become stewardesses on Tony’s plane.

“More coffee?” One of his new assistants asked and Tony smiled and nodded. “Busy day?” She asked casually as she went to prepare him his drink. He looked down at the papers on his desk and kept reading, knowing Pepper would chew him out if he didn’t finish by today.

“Exhausting.” He sighed. “I’m going to need you to help me reapply this makeup, okay?” He asked as he caught his reflection. She sighed and nodded. He’d gone out in the suit as soon as he got back. Without Loki, he just needed to keep his mind off of things and this helped. She brought him back his coffee and he sipped at it as she got the makeup from his desk. “You’ve caught on really quickly.” He smiled softly as she worked.

“Well, this world is interesting.” She smiled. “You know we never properly thanked you for bringing us here.” She told him. “You had a lot to lose, but you brought us here, you gave us jobs, and helped us find homes.” She breathed thankfully. “You saved us.”

Tony smiled and closed his eyes. “All in a day’s work.” He said and smiled as he heard her laugh softly.

“Do you miss him?” She asked suddenly. “Prince Loki.” She explained and met his eyes when he looked at her. “I got my mark last week.” She touched her chest and smiled. “And I miss him even though I don’t know him.” She breathed. “It must be worse in your situation.” She said carefully.

Tony sighed and let her finish. “I miss him… a lot.” He said. “I have so much to do and everything still feels pretty empty.” He admitted. “But Loki didn’t understand a lot and… he never came after me.” He breathed. “It’s been more than six months and I haven’t heard a single thing.” He sighed.

She nodded. “Do you feel anything over the link?” She asked.

Tony smiled sadly. “No.” He lied.

She sighed and looked at him. “I hope he decides to change.” She breathed and kissed Tony’s cheek. “All done.” She said and put the makeup away. “I’ll let you get to work.” She told him and left.

Tony sighed and watched her leave and leaned his head back against the chair. He touched his mark and closed his eyes. He still felt Loki every day. It was a mix of guilt, sadness, and a lot that he didn’t want to process. “Contact me.” He muttered and glared up at his ceiling as if he could send the message to Loki out of sheer willpower.

Loki watched him quietly. He stood in the corner of the room, using his magic to hide like every time he visited Tony. He wanted to speak up and say something, wanted to beg for forgiveness and tell him about the things that had changed in Asgard because of what Tony had done, but he couldn’t. He was too scared of being turned away, too scared of being left by Tony again. He sat down and just watched Tony, wondering how long he had to wait before Tony would be easier to break and ask for him back.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki made his way back into the palace. It was already dark and there were only a few guards stationed at the front of the gates. “Thank you.” He said as he was let in by the young men. The new ones were practically children, only a few centuries old, still scrawny, awkward for the most part, and they walked around with amazed impressions, but they were learning.

The halls were also a lot emptier, with half the number of maids than they had had before, and the palace felt hollow and deserted. They had taken a hit and Loki could only be relieved that their father seemed to blame both him and Thor and not just him, though Anthony had been his responsibility. 

They had been arrogant, cruel, and self-centered; they both understood that now that the damage was done. He made it back to his room and sat down on his bed as he took off his clothes and tossed them on the floor. They were trying to fix it all but it was difficult, the staff that remained didn’t trust them enough to voice their complaints and the new staff was there out of necessity not loyalty. They were trying to do their best, and Loki especially was trying his best to learn from what he saw Anthony do. 

There was a knock on his door and Loki sighed and waved a hand over himself to put pajamas on before getting the door. Frigga walked in quietly and looked at him. “What are you still doing here, Loki?” She asked softly and he sighed.

“I can’t go back to him, not yet.” He said and sat down on his bed. “I will, I can’t live without him, mother, but he left me.” He reminded her.

“He had a good reason to.” She pointed out and sat down by him. “…Perhaps this is one of those times when you should give in and apologize.” She touched his cheek. “You love him.” He sighed and leaned into her hand.

“You know apologizing isn’t in my nature.” He breathed and closed his eyes. “I… If I apologized, I know he would take me back, but I don’t know if he would stay by me when I make a mistake again. Especially now.” He was proud of Tony, worried out of his mind at what he was doing with the Iron Man suit, but proud. She sighed and he looked at her. 

“You missed the first half of his life… what if you miss more?” He shook his head.

“I’m watching over him, mother.” He told her. “Time moves faster in Midgard but I visit enough that not too much changes.” She let her hand fall back into her lap and nodded.

“Just be vigilant.” She warned and looked down at her hands. “You know, your father and I saw this coming. We saw what you and your brother had become and we hoped it would never cause any harm to the kingdom. I blame myself for perhaps spoiling you both so much.” She sighed. “But I think… I think what happened was for the best.” She told him. “For the first time in a long time, Thor is thinking about others, considering their feelings and taking responsibility for what he does.” She smiled at Loki warmly. “I think that perhaps if he returned to Midgard he might be able to get a soul mark.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what poor soul would want to get tied to Thor.” He grumbled but leaned against his mother. “I am sorry.” He said softly and she sighed and brought a hand up to pat his cheek.

“My son, you’ll be just fine.” She said. “I believe in you.”

The last thing that any of them had expected was a war. It had not lasted long, but the realms had gone into war when they had heard that the power of Asgard had become weak. “Only you would find a mate that sent us into war!” Fandral yelled at Loki across the field as he drove his sword into one of the last elves they were fighting.

Loki grit his teeth and slit the throat of the man he was wrestling. “The lie-smith and the man that caused the downfall of Asgard.” Sif scoffed. “It would be poetic if it weren’t such a pain.”

“Can you two focus?” Thor hissed and brought down a blast of thunder and they sighed as they looked at the baron field. “We’re done here.” He sighed and saw Loki wince and touch his chest. “Are you okay?” He asked quietly as the others walked back towards the bifrost.

“Fine.” He said and looked up at Thor. “It’s getting more frequent.” He muttered. “These battles need to end soon.” He breathed. He didn’t know what was going on, at the start of the war he had been sidelined because he had gone through days of pain, both physical and mental but the bifrost had been closed except for battles. Once things had returned to normal, the increasing pains in his chest began and he wondered what was happening.

 

“Don’t worry, brother. I’ll get you back to Tony soon.” Thor promised and pat his back. “I think we have reminded the different worlds of our power, things should settle soon.” He sighed and they walked into the bifrost. “Do you think he is in danger?” He asked.

Loki sighed. “I don’t know.” He said. “When he is in danger there is always… a panic, something.” He tried to focus on the link and sighed. “This is… sadness, resignation. I don’t know what’s happening, but I need to see him soon. I need to make sure he isn’t hurt.” Thor nodded.

“Patience, brother.”

* * *

“Goldstein… give me a phat beat to beat my buddy’s ass to.” Tony chuckled, trying to swallow the feeling of betrayal he felt at seeing Rhodes in his suit. It was planned, obviously, he had made it so Rhodes could take the suit, bypassing his security on it easily, but it still stung. 

“I told you to shut it down.” Rhodes said sternly, wrapping his arms around Tony, and Tony smirked and let the face plate come down before flying them both through a few walls.

“Now, put that thing back where you found it before someone gets hurt.” He hummed when he came to a stop, Rhodes somewhere mixed in the pieces of dry wall on the floor. It was cathartic, and on some level he knew this wasn’t fair to Rhodes. He knew he could have just let the man take the suit, lecture him a bit, and they could remain friends until Tony’s inevitable death, but damn if it didn’t feel good to hit something.

He expected it when he felt a hit to the back of the head from a weight and smirked when he got to take a barbell to Rhodes’ face, knowing the damage wouldn’t more than bruise or two. The began trading blows and Tony’s masochistic side pointed out that the hits he got were about as satisfying as the ones he dealt out.

He didn’t care that the mansion got ruined once he scared the others off and, when he and Rhodes aimed the blasts at each other, he wondered if he would die like this and almost hoped for it if he didn’t know that the other man would probably not forgive himself if that happened. 

He watched Rhodes fly away with the suit and sighed, just staying in the rubble and feeling bruises forming all over his body. “Are you suicidal now, Anthony?” He heard a familiar voice and tensed, but tried not to show it.

“I don’t know, I’m not that kind of doctor.” He hummed and leaned his head back, to see Loki peering down at him. “How long have you been here?” He asked and shifted into a more comfortable position among the rubble.

“Since you urinated in the suit.” Loki said and looked around at the mess.

“It has a filtration system.” He muttered. “What are you doing here, Loki?” He asked. “It’s been almost a year since I saw you.” He said and sighed when the god began to use his magic to put things back into place.

“Since you left me.” Loki corrected him and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Not like you didn’t deserve it.” He said. He had missed Loki more than anything but the time away from him reminded Tony that he was right in what he did.

“You sent the realms into war, Anthony.” Loki said, calmly, not liking that he couldn’t see how Tony was reacting to his words. “We just finished protecting Asgard, and I come back and I find you like this. Drunk, beaten, and practically suicidal.”

“And dying.” Tony said and felt the way Loki’s annoyance dissipated. “Besides, I told you I wasn’t sorry for what I did. The people who left are better off, they’re happier here. I’m only upset I couldn’t take more people.” Loki crouched down by him and practically tore the face plate off of him.

“What do you mean dying?” He hissed and Tony sighed and tapped the arc lightly.

“Remember how I said it was keeping me alive?” He asked. “It’s also poisoning me.” He explained and sighed. Now that he could see him a bit more clearly he could see how Loki looked a bit sleep deprived, the circles under his green eyes were dark and his skin was paler than usual. “I have maybe a few weeks left.” He told him honestly.

“There has to be something we can do.” Loki said and touched Tony’s face. “I will not let you die.”

Tony sighed and looked away. “Leave it alone, Loki.” He said softly. “Just… a dying man’s wish. Just leave it alone and come upstairs, come spend the night with me.” He told him.

He could see the pain in Loki’s eyes, the confliction, and he could feel the guilt pouring out of the god through the link. Loki nodded slowly and Tony opened the suit up and climbed out of it. He took Loki’s hand and they walked towards the bedroom slowly, not saying anything although there was a lot to be said. Loki had a lot to make up for, but Tony didn’t care. He realized Natalie had been right, if it was his last birthday he was going to spend it with the person he most wanted to spend it with.

They shed their clothes and climbed into bed like they had done before. Tony settled down under the covers and Loki climbed in behind him, curling up to his side and laying his head by Tony’s arc as Tony carded his fingers through the god’s hair. “Let me… let me heal you.” He heard Loki plead quietly and Tony sighed. 

“Even if you healed up the arc, the poison would still be in me.” He said softly and Loki curled up to him closer. “Let it go, Loki.” He breathed and kissed his head, his lips lingering at the crown of Loki’s head. “I’m sorry.” He told him softly, knowing he was leaving Loki behind when he had promised them both eternity.

Loki shook his head. “No, I’m sorry.” It felt like it was punched out of him, but Tony knew that perhaps for the first time Loki meant it. “I shouldn’t have done… or been the way I was.” He breathed and Tony shushed him gently.

“We’ll talk about it another time.” He said softly and Loki let out a shuddering breath but nodded. They had a lot to work out, a lot to talk about and figure out, but right now all he wanted and needed was to hold onto Loki, make sure the man was really here and remind himself how it felt to hold him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter. We're close to the end now!

Tony woke up alone. If anyone asked he would claim that he was surprised but he really wasn’t. He knew Loki too well and when he closed his eyes he knew there was a 75% chance the god wouldn’t be there the following morning. “JARVIS?” His voice was hoarse and he winced at the sound of it. “He was… he was here last night wasn’t he?” He asked, needing to know that he had been, that Tony hadn’t imagined him in his drunken stupor.

“Yes sir. He repaired part of the mansion when he made himself known.” JARVIS reminded him. “He left a note on the table this morning.” Tony stood slowly, his body aching and protesting as he walked over to the table, glad that Loki had at least waited until morning to leave. He could see some bruises forming on his body as he grabbed the note.

 

_My love, I can’t watch you die. I hope you can understand._

_Believe me, I will figure out how to save you and I'll be back._

_Always yours, Loki_

 

Tony dropped onto a chair unceremoniously and sighed. Of course the other man couldn’t just let Tony die. Part of him understood because he would do the same if their roles had been reversed. He knew he would go to the end of the world to figure out how to save Loki. The other part of him wanted to punch Loki in the face if he had him in front of him for leaving before they fixed their problems. “JARVIS is the way to trade in soulmates?” He asked. “Can I send in a complaint about mine?” 

“No way that I am aware of, sir.” JARVIS answered back. “But if you figure out whom to address the complaint to, I’m sure I can draft a copy fairly quickly.” Tony smirked.

“Thanks, J.” He said. “Get a suit ready for me.” He stood again, groaning as his muscles ached. “I’m craving a couple donuts.” 

* * *

Tony healed himself without Loki, he figured out Ivan Vanko’s plan without Loki, saved people again without Loki, and as more and more time went by he wondered how long he would have to last without Loki.

By the second week of the god’s disappearance, he threw himself back into his work, knowing his worrying would fix nothing and that Loki was too unpredictable to try to figure out. He felt abandoned, but Loki had promised he would be back and he would hold him to that promise.   

“Stark, we need to talk.” Phil said over his phone and Tony sighed and picked it up.

“You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark.” Pepper laughed quietly in the background. “Please leave your message.”

“This is urgent.” He stressed. 

“Then leave it urgently.” Tony groaned when Phil overrode his codes and came into the tower. “We’re celebrating.” He whined and looked at Pepper for her to make the man go away. She rolled her eyes fondly and stood to greet him, handing him a flute of champagne.

“I can’t stay.” He admitted. “I’m on SHIELD business.” He stretched the file out to Tony and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Official consulting hours are from 8 AM to 5 PM, on every other Thurs-“

“It’s Loki.” Phil interrupted and let Tony take the files from him and look through them. 

“This… doesn’t make sense.” He said as he read the report. “This can’t be Loki.” He said but he would recognize Loki anywhere and it was him leading Barton out of SHIELD in the surveillance photo.

“We’re looking for him.” Phil told him. “But we need your help. He _is_ your mate.” He sighed when Tony nodded mutely and just kept staring at the pictures. “Make sure he comes.” Phil whispered to Pepper and she nodded, watching Tony with concern as Phil left.

She grabbed Tony’s arm and looked at him. “You okay?” She asked and nuzzled him gently.

“It just… it doesn’t make sense.” He breathed. “Why didn’t I… feel it? It says he’s injured… I should have been able to feel him.” He sighed “But I can barely feel him these days.” He told her honestly.

“Has anything changed about the mark?” She asked and he touched it gently and set the papers down and undid the buttons of his shirt. Her eyes widened as she saw the faint mark on his chest.

“It’s disappearing.” He breathed. “I don’t know why it’s just… fading.” He told her. “I thought it was just a freak thing, and I couldn’t find any information about it.” He sighed and looked back at the documents as he buttoned up his shirt again. “This doesn’t make sense.” 

She ran her hand over his arm, soothing. “It’ll be okay.” She said softly. “I’m sure it’ll be okay. You’ll get him back.”

* * *

“Is not this simpler?” Loki purred, looking out to the crowd of people kneeling in front of him. “Is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation… The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power.” The words flowed out of his mouth smoothly and automatically, the blue in his eyes glittering brightly. “For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.”

Loki watched an older man stand slowly, his head held up in defiance. “Not to men like you.” He said and somewhere in the back of his head he could hear a familiar voice. 

_“You’re being cruel, Loki.”_

Loki smirked and stared the man down, his grip tightening around his scepter. “There are no men like me.”

“There are always men like you.” Loki smiled, a bit of admiration for the defiant old man.

“Look to your elder, people.” He told the crowd and raised his scepter. “Let him be an example.” He aimed and grunted when the blast hit him in the chest, making him fly back.

Loki glared at the newcomer, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the moralistic speech the man made and gaudy red, white, and blue outfit. “The solider…” he recognized him from what Barton had told him, but from someplace else… old signed photographs and the voice in his head was back.

_“My dad was such a big fan of him. God, I hated him so much.”_

“The man out of time.”

“I’m not the one who’s out of time.” The captain replied and they lunged for each other. He separated the captain from his shield, the voice in his head supplying him with recommendation, when the music began and Loki stilled, recognizing the shrill voice and chaotic mix of instruments.

Out of the things he’d have to do, Tony would have put shooting Loki to stop him from decapitating Captain America lower down on the list of things he’d ever have to do. He tried to not think about the fact that he couldn’t even feel whether or not it had hurt Loki, and landed in front of him, his hands up in defense. “Make you move, sweetheart.” He said and felt a bit of hope when there was a flash of recognition in Loki’s eyes and he raised his hands in surrender. “Good move.” He said and almost missed the little quirk of Loki’s lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to review, please!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPER short chapter. I've been super busy but I want to get back into this story, so forgive me while I get back into a flow.

Tony watched Loki as he and Captain America stood in the helicarrier that was taking them back to SHIELD headquarters. “This is too easy.” Steve muttered and Tony nodded his head slightly to show that he was listening, keeping his eyes on Loki now that he had taken his helmet off. “I mean, he has magic, why would he come without more of a fight?”

Loki glanced in their direction and smiled playfully at Tony, but the inventor kept staring at his eyes. “That is the question.” Tony said softly as he tried to put the pieces together in his head. That wasn’t Loki. That much Tony knew. The words that came of his mouth didn’t belong to his Loki, but the smiles did, the way the god carried himself, and the way he seemed to recognize Tony a little. Whatever had been done to Barton, had been done to Loki, but his mate was still in there.

 The helicarrier shook a bit and Tony instinctually took a step towards Loki, who looked up a bit nervously. “What’s the matter? Scared of a little lightning?” Steve said once they got stable and bit down on his lip when his side burned, his hand coming up to grip his left side.

“I’m not overly fond of what follows.” Loki said and watched him, the lightning above their heads seeming spark a bit more wildly, and Loki smirked. “Oh dear, I think I may have a new brother-in-law.” He grinned at Tony as the Captain gripped the wall, confused as to what was happening to him.

 There was a thump over their heads and Tony opened the hatch of their helicarrier, putting his mask down. “What are you doing?” Steve grit out, trying to compose himself. Thor landed in front of the opening, his face a clear picture of pain, confusion, and determination, and he knocked Tony back with an easy swing of his hammer before grabbing Loki and pulling him out and flying out with him.

 Tony grit his teeth and stood. “Stark! We need a plan of attack.” Steve said as Tony ran towards the opening.

“I have a plan. Attack.” He said and flew after the two brothers, pissed at everything that was happening and at the fact that he still didn’t understand.

* * *

 

Thor had only begun to berate Loki about abandoning Asgard when Tony barreled into the thunder god. Loki chuckled and sat down on the rock they’d landed on to watch. He frowned when Tony got hit and grinned when he managed to get in good punches, but part of him wondered why.

_“They did something to you. You know that, right?”_

He shook the thoughts away. Trying to ignore the fact that the voices in his head sounded very much like the man he was subconsciously rooting for. He remembered Thor, the shining son, he remembered his family, his father, who always looked down on him, and his mother, who loved him but thought he was made of glass.

Why could he not remember this man?

There was something beautiful about him, even in the now slightly charred suit. Thor seemed to know him, the two of them slowing their punches to talk at times. Loki rolled his eyes when the Captain landed. He heard Thor yell and held his breath when the idiot attacked Anthony and then moved to attack his own mate.

He closed his eyes as the light from Thor’s hammer nearly blinded them as it came down on the Captain’s shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with me and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... so I've been gone a while. It's been a busy time and this is a short chapter but I'm tentatively back!

“He’s unsettling to watch.” Steve muttered, letting a nurse check him over once they got to the helicarrier. Loki had been cuffed once they got him back, and they led him down to his cell.

Tony met Loki’s eyes and the god gave him an amused smile as he glanced at the banged up suit that stood next to Tony. He had barely been able to make it back to the jet with his suit so charred from Thor's hits. “He wasn’t like that before.” Thor said before he could and Tony tore his eyes away from his mate to look at Thor. “I do not know what happened to him.” He sighed, knowing that Tony was about to ask.

“You’re scared for him.” Steve said suddenly and Thor looked at him. Their eyes met with some form of understanding and they smiled at each other softly. Natasha had told Steve what they mark was once they got back to jet, and the two blondes had been hovering around each other since then. 

“Yes.” Thor said and moved closer to Steve. “Are you hurt?” he asked and touched Steve’s hand. 

The blonde nodded and smiled up at him. “Yeah, don't worry. I heal quickly.”

Tony wanted to gag.

It was bitter and petty of him but he almost wished that one of them had gotten badly injured. He had grown up with shit words on his side and even when he had found his mate it had been hard to move past the damage caused by the words that were now fading from his side. His mate was locked up in cell, controlled by someone or something, and he didn’t know how to get him back. Yet, here was the ‘Captain’, Howard's pride and joy, who found his mate within weeks of defrosting. 

Tony slipped out of the room before he lost it and had JARVIS lead him to the cells. He could hear Loki’s and Fury's voices in the distance and hid as he heard Fury’s footsteps coming towards him.

“-Let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something.” Fury called over his shoulder and left. Tony caught the door before it closed and walked in.

“Anthony, is it?” Loki smiled brightly, his blue eyes shining in the yellow light of the cell. “I knew you couldn’t stay away. Barton has told me a bit about you.”

“I don’t know why he would have to.” Tony said and came close enough to touch the glass but held back. “You know me better than anyone.”

Loki frowned and looked at him curiously. “Is that a joke?” he asked and furrowed his brow when Tony shook his head.

“I wish it was. But no, you’re my mate. My soulmate.” He watched Loki’s face and blinked when the man threw his head back and laughed. 

“Did you really think that lie would work on me? Mortals really are amusing.” He hummed. “I have a mate.” He said and pushed up his sleeve. “And it is definitely not you.” Tony pressed up to the glass and he could see the messy scrawl of a symbol. Unlike their marks, this one was dark and scarred around the edges, looking more like the brandings you would see on cattle than a soul mark.   

“Loki…” he breathed and looked at him. “Who did that to you?” Tony wanted to reach out and touch him, but settled for placing his hand on the glass.

Loki put a hand over his mark protectively and glared at Tony. “It is my soul mark.” He huffed and pulled his sleeve down. “It ties me to my true mate.”

Tony unbuttoned his shirt. “Loki, whoever did that to you is not your mate.” He said and pulled off his shirt to show him the fading mark. “I am. See?” He watched Loki’s eyes squint to read it and the man’s eyes softened before becoming harsh again. “You have one in the same place. It says ‘I am Tony Stark.’”

Loki’s examined him quietly, looking between Tony’s mark and his face, which showed how desperate he was to get his mate back. “You truly believe that, don’t you?” he asked and sighed. “Perhaps it is because I am a romantic.” He muttered and undid his shirt. He let it drop and Tony could see fresh whip marks that went from his sides to his back. “Nothing, see?” Loki said and gestured to his side. Right where his mark used to be there were even more cuts and angry scars that covered the spot.  

“No, Loki, whoever is doing this to you, whoever convinced you to do this is lying. For some reason they want you to forget-”

“Enough!” Loki snapped and pulled his shirt back on. “I’ve indulged your fantasies long enough, Stark.” He walked back to the bed, where he could be furthest from Tony. “Leave.” He huffed.

Tony watched him and felt his heart break. “I’ll get you back, Loki.” He breathed. “I promise and when I do, we’re going to work out all our shit.” He walked out slowly. Once the door closed behind him, he ran, finding the nearest bathroom and emptied out his stomach into the toilet. Hot, bitter tears ran down his cheeks and he shook from the rage. This was not the way things were supposed to be.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Labeling this 13B because it's super short. Finding I'm a little blocked. I know what I want to say I'm just having a tough time writing it down.
> 
> UPDATE: Sorry AO3 put this chapter in the wrong order! It is the 14th, so I'm leaving it as 14.

_Loki teetered on his feet, reaching out for something to hold onto as he felt his body begin to give out. He managed to grab onto the cloak of the much larger man in front of him and he leaned onto him. The smell of blood and burning flesh filled his nose and he felt sick. A large hand gripped his arm and Loki screamed. “It’s supposed to hurt.” The man said and Loki nodded, believing him. “You are my mate. Do you understand? Your purpose is to obey me... and someday rule by me.” Loki nodded faster, the grip on his arm hurting him beyond what he felt he could take. “My men will make you strong. You have promise.” Loki smiled despite the pain and looked up at him._

_“Thank you.” He breathed and passed out._

Loki was brought out of his thoughts by a young guard milling around his cell and he leaned his head back against the glass wall. He heard the man wandering and tidying things up that didn't need to be tidied; so the boy was just curious about him. “Do you have a soul mark?” Loki asked and he heard the guard jump a bit. “Do you?” He demanded and turned his head to glare at him. The young man nodded quickly. “What does it look like?” Loki asked and turned all the way around so he was sitting and staring at the man. 

“Like any other.” The man said and touched an area over his ribs. “The handwriting is pretty neat, I suppose.” He hummed and untucked his shirt so he could lift it. Loki could see some of the words etched onto his side. Like Anthony's they looked like someone had written them on their, missing the pinched and red skin that surrounded Loki's symbol. “Lots of loops.” The man was definitely young, talking to Loki like some friend rather than a killer. “I met her last year.” He smiled brightly.

“And do you answer to her? Does she answer to you?” Loki wondered and the man frowned, clearly confused. 

“The soul bond doesn’t do that... it doesn't work that way. We don't answer to each other just because we're bonded.” He said. “I mean, she gets upset if I don’t put the clean laundry away but-“ the warning alarm went off and the man’s eyes widened. He ran off in the direction of the main floor.

Loki stared at his back as he ran out.  _“Can't you tell you’re being used?”_  The voice in his head asked and Loki closed his eyes tightly, trying to block Anthony’s voice from his head. He had a job to do for his mate, he couldn't get distracted.

* * *

In the chaos of the fight and escape, Loki didn’t have time to feel much.

Not when he escaped the prison.

Not when he fought with Thor.

Not when he locked his big brother inside the glass cage. 

So it wasn’t too much of a stretch for him to expect not to feel when he had to drive his scepter into Phil Coulson’s stomach.  _“He’s my friend."_ The voice in his head protested and Loki’s scepter moved just the slightest bit to the right, avoiding the organs that would kill the man almost instantly. He walked past the bleeding man and looked at Thor as he pressed the button for the god’s release. He watched the cell fall out of the helicarrier and then closed the hatch. He looked down at the man near his feet, who was glaring at him despite being half dead. 

“You won’t go through with it.” He said weakly, though there was more fight in his eyes than the man let on.

“Why?” Loki demanded, regarding him with interest. 

“This is not in your nature.” A slow, knowing smile stretched over the man’s face. “You lack conviction. Stark knows that.” Phil nodded up. “Stark knows you better than anyone.”

Loki glared and took a step closer. “I don’t think-“ he saw a flash of yellow light as Phil shot him. He was conscious enough to feel as he went through a wall and heard the soft chuckle that followed. 

“So that’s what it does.” If Loki hadn’t been covered in rubble and ready to scream from the pain, he would have laughed. By the time he managed to stand, the man’s eyes were closed. There was still a slow rise and fall of his chest but the man was defenseless. 

 _“Leave him, please.”_ Loki looked away and continued towards where his escape was waiting for him. He jumped onto the jet waiting for him and out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Stark being crushed and tossed around by the helicarrier engine that he was fixing. He felt a spike of fear before Tony fell out of the back. His suit was damaged and it was sparking wildly but Loki knew he would be able to get back into the helicarrier as the hatch of the jet closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, please! Reading your reviews really encourages me to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review please!


End file.
